Arceus My Brother
by Rydrake Kyuubi
Summary: - AU - Arceus revives a nearly dead trainer, Enrai Sougai. However, an old familiar foe catches wind of the revived trainer and that Arceus is following the trainer. As all hell starts to break loose, can Arceus protect the trainer as well as himself?
1. A New Life

Character thoughts: "{abc}"  
Pokemon Translations: "[abc]"

Chapter 1:

A New Life

Meet Enrai Sougai, a young female trainer of the Sinnoh Region. She was born and raised in Jubilife City, and at the age of ten, started her Pokemon Journey. Her first Pokemon was a very small male Pichu, who she named Hunter. Interestingly enough, Hunter knew Volt Tackle, unlike other Pichu. This was because he was the result of a recent breeding season. Throughout their journey together, Enrai showed signs of being a better trainer than a coordinator, which isn't uncommon. She caught many Pokemon, won many battles, and eventually earned her eighth badge. She even put together a powerful team in order to take on the Pokemon League and eventually begin catching Legendary Pokemon. And over time, Hunter became a Raichu with great pride in his trainer.

Besides Hunter, her team also contains a female Charizard named Rizardon, a male Swampert named Rugaji, a baby female Leafeon named Leafia, a male Dragonite named Kairyu, and a shiny-colored baby-less Kangaskhan named Garura. Hunter, at some point, had the top part of his left ear bitten off by a wild Pokemon. Both Enrai and Hunter still have no idea what Pokemon took part of his ear. Rizardon is missing her top right fang, and has been missing since she was a Charmander; she was also received in a trade for Enrai's Nincada. Rugaji was found as a wild Mudkip within the Great Marsh of Pastoria City. He was abandoned by his parents and found himself in a strange environment. Leafia was the result (as an Eevee) between Enrai's female Umbreon and male Jolteon. She gets very jealous if another Pokemon (caught by Enrai or not) is receiving attention. Kairyu is the loner of the team which is unusual for a Dragonite. He refuses to share his story with Enrai. And lastly, Garura is baby-less because the egg she laid never hatched, and as a result, the baby inside died. She blamed it on her now ex-mate and was found by Enrai by pure chance.

Enrai cares deeply for her Pokemon, and Garura became motherly to Enrai and even Leafia, in order to fill the hole in her heart. She refuses to mate in fear the next egg won't hatch. There was a case back in Kanto about a Kangaskhan missing her baby, but thanks to Ash and co., it was resolved. Throughout Enrai's journey, she has matured herself, competing very little in contests. She is now 15, and is about to take on Sinnoh's Pokemon League. That is, till she runs into a very vicious abandoned Hitmonlee.

Enrai was taking a break somewhere near Sendoff Spring, letting her Pokemon play and relax. She believed having Pokemon that were completely relaxed before battle helped to clear their minds as well as her. This has come true many times before, usually the day before she challenges a gym leader. Sendoff Spring is a nice location, considering a nice mist appeared in the morning. As Leafia was fooling around with a wild Chingling, the Pokemon senses something and runs off. Leafia looks on confused, till a foot appears before her face. Looking up, she finds it's a Hitmonlee, howls, and dashes into Enrai's backpack.

Her other Pokemon quickly gather around her, all seeing the Hitmonlee. It was darker colored, looked very beat up, and was very angry at something. Enrai cautiously stands up and looks into Hitmonlee's eyes from a distance. She could see that it was recently abandoned, and was looking for fights.

"Hitmonlee, listen, I can tell your angry, but you should move on, and find another trainer." Enrai reasons.

"[I WANT TO FIGHT!]" Hitmonlee shouts, scaring Rizardon.

"[You can't fight in your condition, just leave us alone!]" Hunter shouts.

"[Then, I'll FORCE YOU TO!]" Hitmonlee shouts, running up to Hunter.

Hunter prepares himself. Hitmonlee starts to spin around, his right foot extended. Hunter uses Thunderbolt, zapping Hitmonlee. Hitmonlee falls to the ground, and gets right back up despite the pain. It lunges forward and tries Mega Kick. Hunter uses the same attack and both Pokemon collide, bouncing off each other.

"Hitmonlee, please, stop this!" Enrai begs.

"[This is pointless.]" Rizardon growls.

Hunter blocks Hitmonlee's next attack, and quickly uses Magnet Rise that it learned through a Move Tutor to dodge a Low Kick attack. Hunter uses Slam on Hitmonlee, and then uses Thunderbolt. Hunter jumps off with sparks flying from his cheeks. Hitmonlee struggles to get up, and manages too. Then, it sets its eyes on Enrai. It kicks Hunter aside, and dashes towards Enrai, bypassing her other Pokemon. It uses Hi Jump Kick, and lands a hit in her chest, its claws easily piercing through her ribs. Her team is left in shock as Garura cries out.

Enrai falls on her back, bleeding very heavily, coughing and hacking. Hitmonlee quickly strikes again at blinding speed using a Jump Kick again at her chest, this time puncturing her right lung. As she is impaled, she coughs up more blood. Hunter recovers in time to see the brutal blow. Hitmonlee does a back flip and lands a few feet away. Leafia peeks from the bag and sees her trainer on the ground, blood everywhere. Rizardon and Kairyuu have had enough, and strike Hitmonlee nonstop with flying-type attacks. Out of the two, Rizardon was the only one that knew Fly, and she wasted no time in using it. Within seconds, Hitmonlee was down for the count; it wasn't going to recover anytime soon.

The two make their way towards their lifeless trainer. Her lungs were starting to fill with blood, despite the right being punctured. Leafia slowly makes her way towards Enrai. Garura nudges Enrai lightly to get her to move; it wasn't working. Her team looks at one another not knowing what to do.

"[She needs a hospital.]" Garura says.

"[We're too far away.]" Kairyu says.

"[Unless Rizardon flies really fast.]" Rugaji says.

"[Who's gonna hold Enrai?]" Rizardon asks.

"[I'll hold her!]" Leafia says.

"[You're too small for the job.]" Garura says.

"[What do we do?]" Hunter cries.

Just then, two pairs of rainbow-colored streams appear from a small point in the sky. That point quickly grows into a portal, and out from it comes the Alpha Pokemon himself, Arceus. He sees the Pokemon and Enrai on the ground, and lands next to them. He sees Hitmonlee who still hasn't gotten up.

"What has happened here?" he asks.

"[Hitmonlee attacked our trainer and she's bleeding and we don't want her to die!]" Hunter quickly says out of panic.

"A Pokemon attacked a human? Hmm, she isn't looking very good." Arceus says.

"[Please Arceus, help my Enrai.]" Garura begs.

"I-I'm not sure…maybe, maybe there is a way I can help." Arceus says, his mind racing.

Out from his abdomen emerges the 16 Life Plates. Back in Machina Town, he merged the plates with the elements of ground, grass, water, electricity, and dragon, in order to create the Jewel of Life. But now, he was hoping sacrificing one of his Life Plates would save Enrai. He takes the Life Plate holding the element of fire and merges it with Enrai's body. Amazingly, it is absorbed into her body. Arceus recalls the remaining 15 Life Plates back into his body, and watches as the Fire Life Plate, revives Enrai back to normal. Arceus is completely blown away as Enrai sits up, good as new.

Enrai looks at Garura and says, "Garura, remember that unhatched egg? Well, your unborn says hi."

"[ENRAI!]" Garura cries as she hugs Enrai.

Her team rejoices happy to see she's going to be okay. Arceus still finds himself dumbfounded. How could a human body accept one of his Life Plates? He starts thinking maybe they hold a hidden property he doesn't know about.

"Arceus." Enrai calls.

"Uh, yes?" he responds.

"Thank you, Arceus, for saving me. I owe you." Enrai says.

"You don't need to thank me, young trainer. Would you mind telling me how you ended up like that?" Arceus asks.

Enrai explains that Hitmonlee appeared before her and her team already in bad shape. It was abandoned and was looking for a fight, and Hunter started to defend everyone. She mentioned how determined and mad Hitmonlee was, and it nearly killed her. What she didn't remember after that, Rizardon told her and Arceus that she and Kairyu finished off Hitmonlee. Arceus is amazed that a Pokemon wanted to kill a human out of anger. But then again, he was the same way when he thought Damos tricked him, and kept his Jewel of Life, till he learned it wasn't Damos's idea. Then, in order to keep Enrai safe, alongside keeping himself in check, Arceus comes up with an idea.

"Enrai, who don't I accompany you on your journey. With my Life Plate in you, your team is going to need some help." Arceus explains.

"Not to mention what organizations will want me. Okay Arceus, it's a deal." Enrai accepts.

Later that day, Enrai doesn't catch Arceus for his own good. Just letting him follow is bad enough. She went on to challenge the Pokemon League just north of Sunnyshore City, and one by one knocks out the Elite Four, leaving Cynthia to be challenged. Her Pokemon suffered minor damage. Arceus stayed a good distance away so he wouldn't get injured. He was intrigued by Enrai's battle style; she mixed her attacks with contest style moves that somehow outdid her opponent. For example, if Rizardon used Fire Spin, she wouldn't just use it. She would spin counterclockwise in the eye, and ram into her opponent while getting it trapped in her attack. And soon, Enrai was up against Cynthia.

"Enrai, I'm glad you finally came after all this time." Cynthia greets.

"It's been about a year since I last saw you. But I'm finally ready to defeat you and claim my title as Sinnoh Champion!" Enrai says pumped.

"I just have one question."

"Which is?"

"Why do you have Arceus in your party?"

"He's not a part of my party. He's a part of me."

"Huh?"

"Battle me and I'll explain everything!"

"Someone's hyper."

As Cynthia sends out her Spiritomb, Enrai sends out Rugaji. As Spiritomb is about to use Dark Pulse, she's caught off-guard by Rugaji's Blizzard attack. As Spiritomb is blinded by the attack, she tries to keep an eye on Rugaji, who has suddenly disappeared. All of a sudden, a giant wave melts the snow, and Rugaji is on top. He was using Surf. Spiritomb counters with Protect, so Rugaji's attack missed. He lands back on his own side.

"That was pretty sneaky, Enrai." Cynthia says.

"One of the many reasons why I didn't appear for a year. You see, back at Sendoff Spring, an abandonded Hitmonlee appears, scaring Leafia. Rugaji, use Earthquake!" Enrai begins.

Rugaji stomps the ground Sumo style, causing small fissures to appear beneath Spiritomb, who is being bashed senseless. Spiritomb comes back with Swagger, which raises Rugaji's attack, but leaves him confused.

"God I hate that move. Anyway, Hitmonlee was looking for a fight, and Hunter defends everybody. Snap out of it and use Foresight!" Enrai goes on.

Rugaji stumbles over a few times, but starts to scan the area, relocating Spiritomb. Now normal and fighting-type attacks can be used.

"Sounds like it was one unforgiving Hitmonlee. Use Psychic, Spiritomb!" Cynthia says.

Spiritomb's eyes glow and Rugaji is gripped by the ghost. Soon Spiritomb makes Rugaji hit the ceiling then the floor, and repeats the process twice. When Rugaji stood up, he snapped out of confusion. He then uses Hammer Arm, and Spiritomb faints. One down, five to go. Cynthia recalls Spiritomb as Enrai recalls Rugaji.

"Wow, I beat your first Pokemon." Enrai says.

"Yeah, but you'll never beat Garchomp. You saw her power before, but now she's even stronger." Cynthia says.

"Hm, you girls are having fun, huh?" Arceus asks.

As Enrai carries on with her story in between attacks, both sides defeat each other's Pokemon till they're down to one each. Cynthia with her now semi-worn out Garchomp, and Enrai with her still tough Kairyu. Cynthia is amazed that Arceus sacrificed a plate to save a human, despite what happened in Machina Town.

"Okay Garchomp, use Dragon Rush and we've got this!" Cynthia commands.

"Use Dragon Claw, Kairyu!" Enrai commands.

Both dragons go at each other. Soon they become locked in each other's attacks, neither giving an inch. They swipe at each other as if in a wrestling match. Soon, both fly back and look like no damage has been done, even though both are breathing heavily. They stare down at each other for minutes. Soon, Garchomp falls to Kairyu, making Enrai the Sinnoh Champion.

"…That was epic…" Arceus says a bit awestruck.

"Way to go, Kairyu! Poffins for everyone!" Enrai cheers.

"Well done, Enrai. Come, let's record you and your team into the Hall of Fame. Care to join, Arceus?" Cynthia says recalling Garchomp.

"I'd be happy to." Arceus says.

* * *

**Items on Hand:  
**Hyper Potion x30  
Full Restore x50  
Revive x50  
Full Heal x30  
PokeBall x10  
GreatBall x10  
UltraBall x10  
TimerBall x10  
LuxuryBall x10

**Key Items:**  
PokeDex  
Poffin Case  
Seal Case  
Super Rod  
Good Rod  
Old Rod


	2. Journey to Johto

Character thoughts: "{abc}"  
Pokemon Translations: "[abc]"

Chapter 2:  
Journey to Johto

Enrai is now within Sinnoh's Hall of Fame. Now with a feeling of accomplishment, she decides to take on other Pokemon Leagues, and only two more exist. There is one that trainers from both Johto and Kanto can reach easily, and the other in Hoenn. She has decided to take on the one in Johto/Kanto. At first, she planned to fly there using Rizardon and Kairyu, but Johto an awful long way away. And she didn't want to tire out Arceus, for fear she'll be worn out, since both are united by the Life Plate of Fire. There was only one other option: travel by boat. There was one huge cruise ship that was called the S.S. Aqua2, waiting in Canalave City's port. This was based off the S.S. Aqua in Johto, only this could go longer distances, and its next stop was Olivine City, Johto. It wasn't going to take off until 8pm, so Enrai not only had the ticket, but she also had time to do whatever she pleased. The current time now was 9am. She has 11 hours before the cruise takes off. She looks at the clock through the library windows, ans starts to think of things she'll need for the trip.

"Hmm, you know Arceus, there are a few things I'd like to do before we leave later tonight." she says.

"What is it, Enrai-san?" Arceus asks.

Ever since she gained the Sinnoh Champ Status, Arceus has started to use suffixes to show respect. With her Pokemon, depending on gender, he'll use either "kun" or "chan". Enrai thought this was odd since her Pokemon are much younger than the Alpha Pokemon.

"I'd like to get a PokeTech. I forgot 5 years ago to get one, but I never thought to go get it since I was already too far from Jubilife." Enrai replies.

"Well, we're right next to it. Let's go get you one." Arceus says, looking towards the only entrance to Canalave.

Knowing this, both head to Jubilife by air using Kairyu. The flight only took a few seconds, and Kairyu lands a few feet from the PokeTech Company. She recalls Kairyu, and walks into the building, leaving Arceus to wait outside. He can't fit or minimize; he's 10'06", and cannot learn said move. He sighs and sits down, his tail flopping like a fish in irritation.

Soon, Enrai comes dashing out the building with a blue-colored PokeTech in hand. The doors to the building close. As she tries to catch her breath, Arceus looks at her confused, his tail standing straight up. Enrai turns to see his confused expression.

"...What on Earth happened in there?" Arceus asks.

"Uh, the manager got mad and I just darted out with my 'watch'." Enrai replies.

"...I guess so..." Arceus says.

Enrai places the PokeTech around her right wrist, and turns it to its first app, the Digital Watch. She sets it to 9:10am, the current time. She then starts to think. Her PokeDex was updated to the National Dex, meaning she had free range to catch other Pokemon, including Legendaries. Then that got her thinking about supplies. She and Arceus walk over to the PokeMart, and again, Arceus is stuck outside. Although he didn't hate humans anymore, he was starting to hate the building designs. If he could easily fit into the Pokemon League Castle, then he could fit elsewhere. This was not the case. Inside, Enrai stocks up on items and diferent PokeBalls, and each was bought at the max of 10: Escape Rope, Dire Hit, Elixer, and QuickBalls. She then thought about keeping in touch with Sinnoh's Pokemon League, since she became friends with each member, including Cynthia. She bought two mails, Bubble and Flame. With a new stock, she leaves and rejoins Arceus.

"All set?" Arceus asks.

"Yeah. Hmm, there are two more things I'd like to do." Enrai says.

"{Good God.} What are they?"

"I recently heard on the tv that a Pokemon called Darkrai had returned, resulting in Cresselia appearing as well. Both of them live on adjecent islands just north of Canalave."

"And you'd like to catch them, correct?"

"Eh, both Pokemon travel. I'd like to catch Darkrai. At least this way, Cresselia has no point in returning to Canalave to counter Darkrai's ability."

"Good luck. I created Sinnoh. Darkrai will prove hard to catch."

"Nah it won't. It's Pokemon that roam that are hard. Ever since Cyrus did that Red Chain experiment, Mesprit's been exploring Sinnoh a bit more than usual. I'm not bothering with her; I don't own a Zubat to evolve or a Ghost that knows Mean Look, or a Pokemon with the Shadow Tag ability. I'll catch her and other roamers when I come back from Johto."

"Is that so? Well then, I'd like to see you catch Darkrai."

"Did you say, Darkrai?" someone asks.

"Huh?" both Enrai and Arceus ask.

A mysterious man in a light brown suit wearing dark glasses stood nearby.

Enrai grabs a pokeball and asks, "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. If you'd like to catch Darkrai, you'll need this." the man says handing over a strange wooden ticket.

"'Member Card'? What's this fo-Hey, where'd he go?" Enrai asks.

"...I don't like this." Arceus says.

"Hey, this is to that inn in Canalave! Oh sweet!"

"Hold on, this doesn't feel right, Enrai-san."

"What could go wrong?"

"{Damn it!}"

Arceus follows Enrai back to Canalave, up to the locked inn. As soon as she was about to knock, the same mysterious man from before opens the door and pulls Enrai inside, forcing her to drop the ticket. Arceus is bound back by a strange barrier. He is unable to rescue Enrai. He the notices the Member Card lying on the ground. As he looks at it, he notices that it was 50 years or so old. Something wasn't right. Suddenly, he starts to feel sleepy. His golden ring that is mounted near his hips (it isn't completely around his abdomen) starts glowing. Whatever was affecting Enrai was affecting him. He passes out.

Soon, both Enrai and Arceus find themselves on a strange island. They look back at sea and find a boat in the port. They were north of Canalave, and adjacent to Fullmoon Island. Enrai remebers her PokeTech and looks at it. Switching through apps, she finds the 13th App, the Marking Map. It shows the new location next to Fullmoon Island. Above the map it read "Newmoon Island". This must be Darkrai's island. She changes it back to the Digital Watch.

"So, this is Darkrai's domain." Arceus says.

"Heh, it's creepier than the Spear Pillar..." Enrai says.

Both go foward and find the entrance into the island. They head down a small hill and find a big round "pond" of sorts, sitting in the middle of the "crater". On the other side was Darkrai, shocked that it had been located. It was the original black-colored Darkrai. Enrai was slightly disappinted that it isn't purple, its shiny color.

"...How did you find me?" Darkrai asks, it's voice as deep as Shadow (from the Sonic games).

"We're not sure ourselves." Arceus answers.

"Can all Darkrai talk?" Enrai asks.

"Depends on our power level and experience. Why are you here?" Darkrai replies.

"Simple: I want to capture you." Enrai answers.

"Really? I accept your challenge, human." Darkrai says.

"Cool. Now go, Hunter!" Enrai calls.

Hunter appears from his ball, not bothered by the strange location. He stared at Darkrai, ready for battle.

"Your move, Darkrai." Enrai announces.

"Gladly. Ominous Wind!" Darkrai says.

Darkrai spins around, his blue eyes glowing. A black-ish, purple-sh wind picks up, damaging Hunter. Thouh, he was stronger than Darkrai, and knew moves to take him down with ease. Hunter uses Thunder Wave, and actually manages to paralyze Darkrai. Darkrai shakes it off for now, and uses Disable, canceling out Hunter's Thunder Wave for a few turns.

"Damn I hate Disable. Not like it'll save you though. I know dark-types like yourself can't stand Bug or Fighting moves. Hunter, use Signal Beam!" Enrai states.

Hunter was taught this move through a Move Tutor back when he was a Pikachu, in order to defeat a stubborn wild Umbreon, blocking their path. Hunter's cheecks turn from yellow to green, and he fires a green and red beam from his mouth. Darkrai is hit, but he isn't down for the count. He still had plenty of strength left. However, his paralysis stops him from attacking. Hunter dashes in using Focus Punch to Darkrai's stomach. Darkrai's legs appear as he falls onto his hands and knees. Hunter jumps back, keeping a safe distance. Enrai quickly throws a TimerBall. Darkrai is tapped, and gets absorbed into it. Suddenly, he pops back out. He uses Faint Attack and sucker punches Hunter across the face. The Disable move is lifted. Hunter uses Thundershock to weaken Darkrai more. It works, and Enrai throws a LuxuryBall. Darkrai is once again absorbed into it.

It shakes once.

It shakes twice.

It shakes a third time.

Click.

"YES! I caught the Pitch-Black Pokemon, Darkrai!" Enrai saus picking up the ball and striking a pose.

"[Welcome aboard Darkrai!]" Hunter cheers.

Arceus is amazed at how much action was packed into catching a Pokemon. His heart was still racing from the excitement. Soon, Darkrai is teleported into Bebe's PC. Hunter is recalled. Then, everything turns black.

Outside the inn, Arceus wakes up. His head shoots straight up, looking around confused. He thought he was still on Newmoon Island with Enrai, who soon comes dashing out the inn, freaking out. Both spot each other and race towards the Pokemon Center. As Arceus is stuck outside, Enrai checks her PokeBoxes. Darkrai was sent to her 3rd box. She wasn't completely dreaming it; she had really caught Darkrai. Calming down, she pulls up options for him, and finds the option she created for all trainers to make life easier, "Nickname". In the box, she enters "Skullz". Darkrai will now be known as Skullz. She exits the Pokemon Center and rejoins Arceus, who hands her the Member Card she dropped.

"I can't believe that really happened." Enrai says.

"Same here. A-anyway, what was the second thing you wanted to do?" Arceus asks, trying to snap out of it.

Enrai looks at her PokeTech. The time was noon. She had spent nearly three hours sleeping in the inn.

"Let's just have lunch. I'll take care of the other thing after." Enrai says.

Enrai was more of an outdoor eater versus an indoor eater. They head onto Route 218, and head for a spot near the water. She sets up a picnic blanket, and takes out some ramen packets. Each one had a different flavor, and there was eight. Enrai and Arceus enjoyed the Roast Chicken flavor, Hunter enjoyed Chili Flavor, Garura liked Oriental Flavor, Rizardon and Kairyu loved Roast Beef Flavor, Leafia liked simple Chicken Flavor, and Rugaji enjoyed Chicken Mushroom Flavor. Enrai didn't care how the world of Pokemon got these flavors, all she knew was, she loved ramen. She lets out her team, and Rizardon and Rugaji knew what time it was: lunch time.

Leafia used Razor Leaf and Magical Leaf to create natural bowls for the ramen. Garura dug out the chopsticks for those that could use them: Enrai, herself, Rizardon, and Rugaji. Rugaji contructed a clay "pot" of sorts, and Rizardon used a small Flamethrower to cook it, making it a finished clay pot. Kairyu glazed it over with a small Ice Beam, and Rizardon continued with Flamethrower. Within minutes, the pot was ready for use. All these Pokemon had been trained to do thid since capture, or in Leafia's case, evolution, and overtime got better and faster. Rugaji filled the pot with water from his Water Gun attack, and Rizardon boils it with a bigger Flamethrower. Enrai puts in all the noddles from the packets the minute the water came to a boil. Before long, the noodles were ready.

Everyone is served their share of noodles, and Enrai dumps the powdered flavor from the packets into everyone's bowl. Leafia was quick to dig in, and make a mess on the blanket. Everyone rolls their eyes or shakes their head at this. As everyone digs into their ramen, a Pidgey flies in, landing on Enrai's left shoulder. This was Professor Oak's Messenger Pidgey, as it was holding an envelope in its mouth. Enrai takes it and Pidgey flies away. Enrai opens it and reads the letter out loud:

"Dear Enrai Sougai,  
I have heard you have become Sinnoh's newest Champion. Congrats! When you are through with what you are doing, I'd like you to come to the White Stone on route 224. I'll explain more when you arrive. I'll be there until 3pm today. See you soon!  
Signed,  
Professor Oak"

"[I swear I hate that guy...]" Hunter says, sparks flying from his cheeks.

"Now, now, Hunter. If it wasn't for Oak 3 years ago, you wouldn't have survived the attack from that Toxicroak." Enrai reminds.

"The White Stone...what's so special about it?" Arceus asks.

"I dunno. You put it there." Enrai jokes.

"Oh ha ha, very funny. {Jerk}." Arceus says.

An hour after lunch, Enrai flies over to the White Stone on Route 224 on Rizardon's back. Arceus is by her side, not bothering to travel through dimensions like he usually would. He wanted to exersice after ingesting ramen. Once there, all three walk over the the now sleeping Professor Oak. Enrai pulls out a strand of hair from his head, and he wakes up almost instantly. He is glad to see Rizardon, Enrai, and Arceus.

"I'm glad you guys could make it. Now then, Enrai, this stone is where trainers engrave their thoughts of gratitude. Not many trainers get to, since some of them aren't as pure-hearted as you are. Here is a special chisel. Enrai, I want you to engrave what you are most thankful for." Oak says, handing over a chisel.

Enrai takes it and approaches the stone. Rizardon tilts her head in confusion, not understanding the point. This part of Route 224 is always dirt; maybe something was supposed to happen to it. At least, that's what's going through her mind. Enrai isn't sure what to engrave. So many words have been engraved on it: Pokemon, Mom, Parents, Monferno, Empoleon, Torterra, Jeremy, Daisy...it was overwhelming. Enrai began to look deep into her heart. She knew that she wouldn't have been able to start this journey if she didn't pick Hunter 5 years ago; he was all that left, since she arrived a bit late to pick Chimchar, Turtwig, or Piplup. She wouldn't have gotten her badges without her team. She also wouldn't be alive if Arceus hadn't given her his Life Plate a month ago. It took her a while, but she made her decision. She engraves "Arceus and Team" into the stone.

"You are thankful for Arceus and your team? Ha, I don't blame you. You've been through a lot." Oak says as he watches.

"[Makes sense to me.]" Rizardon says.

Arceus wasn't sure what to say. Soon, the dirt starts to grow grass and flowers, and becomes a small feild. Just then, a few Shaymin appear from the water. They are spotted and they run off. Oak and Enrai try to chase, but are stopped when they see miles worth of a new path, leading and connecting to a very small island.

"Was that Shaymin?" Oak asks.

"I'll go find out. You head back to Eterna and I'll call you later." Enrai says, recalling Rizardon.

"Okay. It was great to see you again, Enrai." Oak says.

With that, Enrai takes out her new bicycle, and rides up the new Seabreak Path, and Arceus tries to keep up galloping on land (he was desperate to burn off the ramen). As they race towards the island, Arceus tries to ask Enrai about her engravement. However, he's cut short, as they quickly arrive at the Flower Paradise. There were quite a few Shaymin here, but none were brave to approach Enrai and Arceus. That is, till a young one tackles the bike head firts. It hits the tire and is bounced back as a result.

"Ah, there we go. Hmm, it's an odd color." Enrai notices.

This Shaymin wasn't normal or shiny colored. Even the flower on both sides of its head weren't pink.

"Young Shaymin such as this one, don't shed their baby coats until they become full grown. I'd say this one still has a couple months to go. They can also vary depending on the season they were born. If they are born in the spring, they are blue. If summer, yellow. Fall is orange, and winter is lavender." Arceus says.

The young Shaymin's "quil" color was lavender, body color light grey (getting very close to white), and the flowers sky blue. This Shaymin was born at some point in the winter, and it wanted to fight. It kept tackling the tires on the bike.

"I'm loving this thing! It's so cute and determined! Okay then, go, Skullz!" Enrai says.

Skullz appear with a quick stretch.

"Uh, when did you?" Arceus asks.

"Remember how long I spent in the Pokemon Center back in Canalave? I couldn't decide on who to deposit. Then I settled for Kairyu, since he and Rizardon fight too much. Okay Skullz, use Hypnosis!" Enrai replies, redirecting her attention.

Skullz's eyes glow light purple as dark rings appear from his eyes. Shaymin quickly comes under his spell, and is quickly affected by his Bad Dreams ability. The battle was going smoothly as Enrai planned. Skullz then uses Nightmare, dealing more damage and assisting his Bad Dreams ability. It works, and Shaymin tosses and turns. With its HP quickly depleting, Enrai tosses a QuickBall. Shaymin is absorbed into it.

It shakes once.

It shakes twice...POP. Shaymin emerges still asleep, but struggling to wake up. Skullz uses Quick Attack. Nightmare and the Bad Dreams ability continues. Enrai tries an UltraBall. Shaymin as absorbed yet again.

It shakes once.

It shakes twice.

It shakes a third time...POP. Shaymin appears, but can't wake up. Nightmare and Bad Dreams take more HP. Time is running out. Enrai uses another QuickBall.

It shakes once.

It shakes twice.

It shakes a third time.

Click. Enrai had caught the young Shaymin. It's teleported to the 3rd box in Bebe's PC.

"WOOHOOO! SHAYMIN'S MINE!" Enrai says.

"Where's an 'Easy Button' when you need it?" Skullz jokes, crossing his arms with pride.

"Well done, Enrai-san." Arceus says.

It was now 7pm. Enrai had switched out Leafia for her new Shaymin she nicknames, Sheimi. By now, she, along with Arceus, had boarded the S.S. Aqua2. Her room was on the port side on the deck; Arceus would have to get used to sleeping on the stern of the ship where a pool and jacuuzi were kept. Right now there were on the front deck, watching the sunset. Arceus had the opportunity to ask Enrai about her engravement on the White Stone.

"Enrai-san, I wanted to ask you about what you put in the stone earlier." Arceus starts.

"Oh that? What about it?" Enrai asks.

"Why engrave my name? We've only known each other for a month."

"Who cares? You saved my life with one of your Life Plates. How can I not be thankful for that?"

"...I guess that is true."

"Damn straight. If it wasn't for you, I'd be gone, and my Pokemon would never leave my grave."

"...{I guess I should be thanking you too, Ash. If it wasn't for you, I'd still be out for revenge.}"

"Arceus..."

"Yes?"

"One day, I'll have to return your Life Plate, won't I?"

"I'm not sure how to answer that."

"Heh, it's okay. Just, wait for me to hit Old Age first."

"If you wish. {I still don't know how you absorbed it, but that Life Plate may hold more abilities than the both of us can comprehend.}"

* * *

**Items on Hand:**  
Hyper Potion x30  
Full Restore x50  
Revive x50  
Full Heal x30  
Escape Rope x10  
Dire Hit x10  
Elixer x10  
Bubble Mail x1  
Flame Mail x1  
Butterfree Doll x1

**PokeBalls on Hand:**  
PokeBall x10  
GreatBall x10  
UltraBall x9  
TimerBall x9  
LuxruryBall x9  
QuickBall x8

**Key Items:**  
PokeDex  
Poffin Case  
Seal Case  
Member Card  
Oak's Letter  
Super/Good/Old Rod  
S.S. Aqua2 Ticket  
PokeTech  
Bicycle


	3. Meeting the Water

Character thoughts: "{abc}"  
Pokemon Translations: "[abc]"

Chapter 3:  
Meeting the Water

Nighttime quickly came. The S.S. Aqua2 was on its way to Olivine City. The Captain has said it would be at least two to three days for the voyage. Enrai was in her cabin, trying to sleep. Even though she was having issues, Arceus was fully asleep, not being distrubed by the brisk sea air. Enrai knew only one method in order to fall asleep, and it worked ever since she caught her. Enrai sits up and grabs her belt from a nearby chair. The six pokeballs were hanging off of it, and she grabs Garura's ball. She puts the belt back, and calls out Garura from her hand. Garura appears with a yawn, her back naturally to Enrai. She turns around and sees Enrai with dark bags already starting to develop under her eyes. Garura knew this all too well. She walks over to her tired trainer, starts to gently pet her head, and sings the Kangaskhan Lullaby. For some reason, this always calmed Enrai when she had the most trouble sleeping. Enrai is finally able to drift off and begins to dream.

She was dreaming of when she first started out 5 years ago. She opened each starter Pokemon's pokeballs, but found each one to be empty, already claimed by a trainer who showed up early enough. She remembered how much she hated the look of Professor Rowan's Lab. But then Rowan presents her a pokeball with a thunder streak on the top part. He opens it to reveal a Pichu. Enrai immediatly picks up Pichu commenting on how cute he was. As Enrai hugs Pichu, he quickly realizes the hug is too tight and shocks her for it. However, Pichu was nothing like Ash's Pikachu, how it hated him at first. Pichu, who was eventually named Hunter, liked Enrai at the start. He just hated her battle style for the longest time. As the dream progressed, she rewatched herself catch a wild Shinx, which eventually became a Luxray. She could see herself trying to get Hunter to swim in the calm water that was Lake Verity.

-HOOOOOOOOOOOOONK-!

Enrai falls out of her bed nearly having a heart attack from the loud noise. The blanket soon follows, covering her head. She tosses the blanket aside, revealing a plain cabin room with a desk, chair, and lamp. Garura opened an eye, seeing Enrai recover from the fall. She was used to loud sounds, ever since when Loudred used to be on the team. As both girls stand for a stretch, people start yelling outside. They dash out the room to the front of boat, only to find someone fighting Arceus with a Hitmontop. Arceus was in panic from the loud noise, and wasn't sure why a Hitmontop was suddenly attacking him. He couldn't activate his Multitype Ability in order to protect himself. Enrai and Garura quickly race through the crowd to the Hitmontop. As Hitmontop performs a Rolling Kick, Garura easily stops Hitmontop by grabbing his tail. Hitmontop spins around confused, till Garura tosses him over to the port side into the pool. No one ever messed with Enrai's Kangaskhan.

"Arceus! Arceus, calm down! Hitmontop is gone, and so is the noise." Enrai tries saying.

Arceus stops flailing around and says, "But...it was scary as hell!"

"Just, take it easy, big guy. Garura took care of Hitmontop." Enrai says.

"What's going on out here?" the Captain shouts.

The crowd clears to reveal him to Enrai, who was still in her pj's. They were regular long sleeve shirt with pants, all green with Victreebel and Venasaur on them. Her dark red hair too, usually short and spiky, was now a complete mess and looked like a spiky afro. This was a very bad first impression.

"Uh...sorry Captain. My Arceus here freaked out from the loud noise and found himself under attack by a Hitmontop. I'm getting him to calm down now." Enrai quickly says.

"Is that so?" the Captain asks.

"It is sir, I saw it for myself. I was probably the fifth one out here." a passenger says.

"Well then, be sure it doesn't happen again. I'm not used to having wild Pokemon on my ship." the Captain says.

"Will do, Captain." Enrai agrees.

A half hour later, Enrai emerges from her cabin fully dressed in her Raichu-based outfit. Arceus was fully relaxed, and Rizardon was hanging out with him, among other smaller Pokemon. The trainers here were allowed to let certain Pokemon roam around, as long as they knew where they were. Skullz, one of two new additions to Enrai's team, was enjoying the jacuuzi with a couple other people. Some Pokemon were allowed in the big pool; a Psyduck was showing off its swimming skills to the ladies. Chances are that Psyduck was practicing for when he evolves. Although Hunter never did learn the move Surf (and naturally can't learn it), Enrai lets him out so he can breathe. Hunter, interestingly enough, heads straight for the pool. He follows a Flygon up the high-dive ladder. Garura chose to stay behind in the cabin to protect Enrai's belongings, just in case. The new final member, Sheimi the young Shaymin, appears from its ball on Enrai's shoulder. It wanted to win her respect.

However, all this fun turns into annoyance in seconds. As Hunter dives in after Flygon, two people dressed in white outfits, a girl with long red hair, a guy with short purple hair, and a Meowth standing on two feet appear out of a crowd. They were stealing something, and it looked to be a Pokemon; each one was carrying a maximized Net Ball. Enrai looks at Sheimi and figures, why not.

As they quickly approach, they stop as soon as they see Enrai and Sheimi.

"Hey, get outta the way!" Meowth speaks.

"First, tell me who you are, and why your stealing Pokemon." Enrai demands.

The redhead says, "Prepare for trouble."

The purple head says, "And make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

Meowth jumps in finishing, "Meowth that's right!"

Enrai stares with a disgusted look. Team Galactic never did anything like this. But apparently this Team Rocket does.

"...What the hell was that?" Enrai asks.

"It's our motto. Now move!" Jesie replies.

"How about, screw you! Return those Pokemon!" Enrai shouts.

"Fine! Go, Seviper!" Jessie says, sending out her Pokemon.

"[Battle on!]" Seviper cries.

"Go, Carnivine!" James says.

However when Carnivine appeared, it playfully attached itself to James's head. James forces it off.

"Seviper, use Poison Tail!" Jessie commands.

"Carnivine, use Bullet Seed!" James commands.

Sheimi grew nervous. It was up against its weakness, a Poison Pokemon.

"Dodge both and use Leech Seed on both targets!" Enrai commands.

As Seviper's tail swings down, Shemi jumps back, and manages to avoid Bullet Seed from Carnivine. It then jump and launches seeds from its soft quils. The seeds attach to Seviper and Carnivine, and they begin sapping HP. Seviper tries Poison Fang as Carnivine uses Bite. Sheimi just barely avoids Bite, but its caught in Seviper's mouth as Poison Fang takes effect. Sheimi is spit out, and becomes poisoned. Sheimi uses Magical Leaf, hitting both opponents. Leech Seed takes effect, but it didn't do much as Sheimi was in trouble. Both Pokemon move in for the final blow, before another Pokemon knocks them both away, saving Sheimi.

"[Who's that?]" Sheimi asks.

"Wow, it's a Froslass!" Enrai says.

"Froslass, use Confuse Ray!" a male trainer shouts.

Froslass's eyes glow, connecting with Seviper. Soon, Seviper attacks Carnivine. Then Froslass uses Blizzard, and freezes Team Rocket, leaving Jessie, James, and Meowth's hands outside the ice. Enrai takes the opportunity and grabs the NetBalls. Sheimi then harshly tackles the ice, sending Team Rocket into the pool. They crash into Hunter, who uses Focus Punch, and sends them flying.

All three shout, "Team Rocket's blasting off agaaaaaaaain!" and disappears.

Enrai grabs Sheimi and uses a Full Restore. Sheimi is better under a minute. The trainer with the Forslass approaches Enrai and asks, "Is your Shaymin okay?"

Enrai looks up, and finds an attractive young man, about her age. He stood 5'06", had orange hair that grew down to his middle back, had it back in a ponytail, and left his bangs hanging freely, though parted in the middle. His bangs were long too, about down to his top lip, somewhat covering his beautiful light grey eyes. He was wearing a black vest over a black t-shirt that was over a white long sleeve shirt. He also wore black and white army pants and black sneakers.

"Y-yeah, Sheimi's fine. Thanks for saving it." Enrai replies.

He helps her up and says, "I should be thanking you. Those three NetBalls belong to me. I was fishing downstairs where and caught three water Pokemon."

"Oh really? I'm Enrai Sougai."

"And I'm Ame Bakufu."

"...That's oddly feminine."

"Yeah, sad story. My parents thought they were having a girl and already named me before I was born. They never changed their minds."

"I think it's nice."

As Ame and Enrai converse, Enrai's team gathers in front of Arceus, except for Garura who stayed in the cabin, unaware of the event, and Sheimi was still in Enrai's arms. They already disapproved of Ame.

"[He's too good for her.]" Hunter growls.

"[There's no way in hell she likes him.]" Rizardon roars.

"[She said she'd remain solo till her 20's.]" Rugaji growls.

"[How'd you get here?]" Hunter freaks.

"[I exited my ball, dumbass.]" Rugaji replies.

"I think it's nice that she's making a friend." Arceus says.

"I haven't been here long, and I already doubt that." Skullz says.

Back to Enrai and Ame, Ame invites Enrai to fish with him. She agrees saying she has nothing to do.

"But first, can I see your team?" Enrai asks.

"Sure. I will tell you, Professor Elm is holding a Cyndaquil for me in New Bark Town, so my new team is incomplete. Come on out guys!" Ame says.

His three water Pokemon appear in the pool as a Bulbasaur appears in front of the pool. The water Pokemon he just caught are a male Buizel, Carvannah, and Magikarp. All seemed pretty strong.

"How'd you catch a Buizel while fishing?" Enrai asks.

"It was an accidental hook and he attacked out of anger. He knows some odd attacks. Bulbasaur is a result of my Venasaur and Tropius." Ame explains.

"Bulbasaur looks pretty tough to boot." Enrai says.

Hunter watches with great envy.

Time flies by as Enrai and Ame fish off of the port side, hooking all sorts of Pokemon, and tossing them back. It was only for fun, and for training Sheimi if the Pokemon wasn't a Magikarp; they don't offer much experience. With their teams in hand, they hang out most of the day, leaving Arceus feeling a bit ignored. Soon, Enrai introduces Ame to Arceus, explaining why he's with her in the first place. Ame is amazed at the story. Suddenly, Garura appears with a loud growl. Enrai and Ame turn to find a very aggrivated Kangaskhan.

"Oh boy, this isn't good." Enrai says lowering her head.

"What's wrong?" Ame asks.

"You see Ame-san, Garura-chan is very motherly to Enrai since her egg never hatched, and she refuses to mate. In situations such as this, out of what I heard at least, Enrai has a bit of a cerfew." Arceus replies.

"Sorry Garura, I lost track of time." Enrai says.

"[Sure you did.]" Garura growls, smirking at the end.

As night quickly envelopes day, everything calms down. However, Hunter and Rugaji were in the pool, thinking about Enrai's new friend. That's when Ame's Froslass and Buizel appear.

"[Whatcha want?]" Hunter asks, floating by in a donut.

"[Look Raichu, we just want to clarify things.]" Buizel answers.

"[We don't like your trainer.]" Rugaji growls.

"[He's a great guy, Swampert.]" Froslass says.

"[If he's so great, how come he only talked to Arceus?]" Hunter questions.

"[Because he was introduced to him. Please, hear us out.]" Froslass says.

Before they could, something goes boom within the cruise ship. Arceus rises and looks around. Smoke is seen coming from one of the windows from down below. Ame comes dashing out his starboard cabin, and races over to Enrai's cabin. He knocks on the door, and luckily, she answers.

"What is it, Ame? It's 2 in the morning." Enrai asks rubbing an eye.

"Didn't you hear that boom sound?" Ame asks.

"A what sound?"

"Enrai, it sounded like a bomb was just set off!"

"What?"

Soon the intercom activates, "Attention all passengers! This is your captain speaking. Somebody aboard this ship has detonated a bomb within the engine room. Everyone is advised to head for the life boats. If you have a water, flying, or a pokemon that can swim, trainers are advised to resort to those said types of Pokemon."

Enrai's eyes widen in fear. She has never dealth with this kind of situation before. Soon, more bombs go off, and the ship starts to fall over as passengers start to scrmble for the life boats, or mount their Pokemon. In all the confusion, Froslass and Buizel are shoved into the pool where Hunter and Rugaji keep Froslass afloat. They could hear Ame and Enrai call for them, but Arceus is quick. He creates a barrier over both of them, puts them on his back and takes off into the air. More bombs are set off. The Pokemon soon hear Garura calling for Enrai; she just got left behind. Passengers and trainers quickly flee the sinking ship, as the Pokemon get caught as it capsizes.

Morning soon arrives. All is calm. Rugaji is carrying Garura and a tired Froslass and Buizel carries Hunter. The two have been swimming for hours since the ship capsized. Eventually, they come upon a small island, and get to shore, where Garura and Froslass dismount Rugaji, and Buizel tosses Hunter off his back and onto the sand. Hunter coughs and hacks, and wakes up seeing Buizel. He then flips up, looks around, and his heart sinks. Enrai is no where in sight. Arceus was missing too.

"[Holy shit! WE'VE BEEN ABANDONED!]" Hunter freks, breaking into tears.

Buizel slaps him across the face shouting, "[We weren't abandoned!]"

"[This is bad though. We're completely stranded now.]" Rugaji says.

"[The only thing we can do is stay together. But I'm so worried about my little Enrai.]" Garura says.

"[Okay then. What we need to do is make a big fire. Arceus should see it.]" Fros lass says.

"[Who died and made you boss?]" Hunter growls standing up.

"[No Hunter, she's right. We need to work together for now.]" Rugaji says.

"[I'll find wood.]" Buizel says.

"[I'll go with you.]" Rugaji says.

Hunter sighs, lowers his ears, and looks back at the ocean. His eyes become tearful.

"[Where are you?]" Hunter asks.

Rugaji and Buizel waste no time in find a lot of fire wood. They even worked together to knock down a few dead trees and bring them back. As everyone works together to spell out the word "Help", Hunter watches. All he can think about is Enrai. He was never away from her side for anything. And if he was, it wouldn't be this terrifying. Hunter would often walk by her side when it was nice out, safe, or just because he wanted to. He and Enrai have a very close bond, but he was almost questioning it. The last thing he remembered was Arceus taking Enrai and Ame away before they could do anything.

Within a couple hours, they had spelled out the word "Help" in big capital letters. Hunter had his back to them, as he was using his tail to draw in the sand. He was trying to draw Enrai to the best of his ability. Froslass floats over to him; her shadow blocks Hunter's work.

"[Whatcha doing?]" she asks.

"[Drawing Enrai.]" he replies.

Froslass puts her hands on his shoulders and says, "[Listen Hunter, when I got separated from Ame, I panicked just like you did.]"

"[Really?]"

"[Yes. But you know what?]"

"[What?]"

"[I never lost hope. And neither should you.]"

"..."

"[Now, we need you to make fire.]"

Hunter then feels better, and nods deciding to help. The Pokemon back away as he nears the piles. With one straight Volt Tackle, he lights up the wood piles, and due to fast speed, crashes into a boulder. It breaks in two. As the fire builds, smoke is emitted. From there, everyone uses any long raged attack they know to add to the signal. Eventually, Arceus appears with Enrai and Ame still on his back.

"There they are!" Arceus says.

"Hunter! Rugaji! Garura!" Enrai calls.

"Froslass! Buizel!" Ame calls.

As Arceus lands, Buizel and Rugaji put out the flames, and the Pokemon rush over to their respectable trainers. Hunter comes to, and shakes off the pain. He looks back, and seens Enrai and Arceus. As tears of joy build, he dashes over on all fours. Rugaji and Garura make room as Hunter jumps into Enrai's arms, finally feeling safe.

After the reunion, both Enrai and Ame decide it's best to travel together. Chances are the passengers and trainers are either heading back to Canalave, or heading for Johto, Kanto, or Hoenn. They both decide to keep heading for Johto, and decide to make New Bark Town their new destination. Arceus lets both trainers on his back, and they head through his dimension to Johto.

* * *

**Items on Hand:**  
Hyper Potion x30  
Full Restore x49  
Revive x50  
Full Heal x30  
Escape Rope x10  
Dire Hit x10  
Bubble Mail x1  
Flame Mail x1  
Butterfree Doll x1

**PokeBalls on Hand:**  
PokeBall x10  
GreatBall x10  
UltraBall x9  
Timer Ball x9  
LuxuryBall x9  
QuickBall x8

**Key Items on Hand:**  
PokeDex  
Poffin Case  
Seal Case  
Super/Good/Old Rod  
S.S. Aqua2 Ticket  
PokeTech


	4. Montherhood Unwanted

Character thoughts: "{abc}"  
Pokemon Translations: "[abc]"

Chapter 4:  
Motherhood Unwanted

By sunset, Enrai, Ame, and Arceus arrive in New Bark Town. Most of the time lost was due to various rest stops along the way, and Enrai's curiosity being teased. She had dug up a few Starpieces that she could sell for some money in the next town. As Arceus kneels down, the two trainers slide off, and they head inside Professor Elm's lab. Arceus has no choice but to wait outside. He did, however, decide to explore the small town. He sees a small water source that connects to the Tohjo Falls, which is the border between Johto and Kanto. The town has a peaceful feeling as a gentle breeze blows through Arceus's mane. The ring on his body glistens in the orange sun. Some of the townspeople look from a distance, being careful not to approach the wild pokemon. He looks around at the nervous people.

"Do not fear me. I'm a gentle Pokemon, despite my appearance." Arceus says.

"Mommy, mommy! Can I pet him?" a small child asks.

"Come now, George, it may not want to be petted." the mother replies.

"It is all right. Just as long as she doesn't pull on anything." Arceus assures, lying down.

He lowers his head till the young girl is able to pet him. Her eyes light up from the rare event.

"Your fur is like my Skitty's fur." the girl comments.

"Well," Arceus starts, "I have been getting looked after."

Meanwhile, inside the lab, Ame is given his new female Cyndaquil. As Enrai becomes friendly with another Cyndaquil, and the remaining Totodile and Chikorita, Elm tells Ame of Cyndaquil's quirks.

"Ame, I do want to tell you that this Cyndaquil has a touch of ADD." Elm says.

"ADD? What's that?" Ame asks.

"ADD stands for Attention Defasit Disorder. In other words, she's easily distracted by things around her. You'll want to be careful in battles." Em explains.

"Heh, wow, a pokemon with a disorder. That's a first in my book." Ame says.

Elm turns to Enrai and says, "Enrai, I've heard much about you from Professor Rowan. I'd like to ask a favor of you."

Enrai gets the starters off her and asks, "A favor? What kind?"

"I have an egg I'd like you to bring to Mr. Pokemon. He's just outside of Cherrygrove City on Route 30. Think you can do this for me?" Elm explains.

"Uh, yeah, sure. I don't have to make room in my party, do I?" Enrai reluctantly accepts.

"Nope. Just carry it in your bag if you have to. Here, take good care of it." Elm replies, handing over a strangely colored egg.

Enrai takes it. This egg wasn't in a protective case like the eggs she received before. She carefully places it in her bag for now. With an egg and new Pokemon, Enrai and Ame leave the lab, only to find Arceus quickly becoming popular among the kids.

Enrai calls jokingly, "Give anybody a horsie ride yet?"

Arceus pops up on his feet at the sound of Enrai's voice. "Uh, no, they all just wanted to pet me." he says.

"In that case, let's get going. Ame has his Cyndaquil and I have an egg to deliver to Mr. Pokemon." Enrai says.

"Okay." Arceus says.

A wail of aww's fill the air from disappointed kids. Arceus appologizes as he leaves with the trainers, till one of the kids challenges Enrai to a battle. She tries to explain her power to him, but he pushes on. Enrai sighs, and accepts the challenge.

"If I win, you guys stay here for the night!" the boy calls.

"And if I win, we continue our journey. But don't say I didn't warn you." Enrai calls.

"Heh, this'll be easy. Go, Rattata!"

"This'll be humiliating. Fight, Sheimi!"

Both Pokemon appear with cries. Sheimi is confused to be fighting against a weak opponent. But nonetheless, a battle is a battle.

"Rattata, use Tail Whip!"

"Sheimi, use Magical Leaf."

Sheimi strikes first, not quite taking out Rattata. Rattata starts whipping Sheimi's face with its tail, and Sheimi's Defense is lowered. Sheimi then uses Leech Seed. Seeds are scattered all over Rattata's body, and it faints from the energy drain. The boy recalls his Pokemon, and sends out a Beedrill. Sheimi is withdrawn, and Enrai sends out Rizardon. She wanted this battle to end fast. Ame lets out Cyndaquil to have it watch the battle as he holds her.

"Beedrill, use Harden!"

"Rizardon, finish it with Fire Fang."

As Beedrill raises its Defense, it doesn't help much against Fire Fang. Rizardon's fangs become encased in flames, and she bites down on Beedrill's arm. Beedrill drops with swirls for eyes. Unbeknownst to Enrai, the egg starts to vibrate in her bag. The boy recalls Beedrill and sends out Sandshrew. Enrai withdraws Rizardon and sends out Rugaji.

"Kid, just stop. Your Pokemon are far too weak to stand up against my team. That should've been obvious when Sheimi defeated your Rattata." Enrai says.

"It's not over till my whole team is down! Now Sandshrew, use Crush Claw!" the boy commands.

"[Crush Claw?]" Rugaji says amazed.

"A result of perfect breeding. Clever, but not good enough. Rugaji, **show them we mean business**." Enrai commands.

Whenever Enrai says "show them we mean business", that's the cue for having her Pokemon using their most powerful attavk in means of fighting, and intimidation. As Sandshrew connects its attack, its soon paralyzed with fear. Not only has it struck Rugaji's head, but Rugaji was glaring right into Sandshrew's eyes. As small rush of water appears beneath his feet, fins glowing, and he anchors himself into the ground. Out of his mouth, Rugaji fires his Hydro Cannon, blasting Sandshrew into a tree, and holding it there for five seconds. As Rugaji tries to catch his breath, Sandshrew falls defeated. The boy recalls his Pokemon.

"Do you understand now? Arceus is with me. To be truthful, I didn't want to accept your challenge from the start. I usually go easy on kids in order to boost their confidence in becoming a top trainer one day. But when kids like you appear, you need to be taught a lesson in challenging people that not only have years of experience under their belt, but especially when they're not in the mood for fighting. My Pokemon are still tired from what happened last night up to now. I couldn't even heal them in the lab just now because the machine's broke." Enrai lectures.

"Enrai-san is correct. You should've backed down when Sheimi won the first battle. Also, it isn't smart to attack tired Pokemon. It isn't fair to them. As of now, you are not being fair to your Pokemon by continuing to fight a strong trainer. Stop now before one of your Pokemon is badly injured." Arceus says.

The boy looks at his pokemon's ball. He had a lot to think about. His mother moves in and puts her hands on his shoulders. She has him stop fighting for the sake of both teams. With that, Enrai, Ame, and Arceus are able to move on.

As they trudge through Route 29, the egg starts to vibrate uncontrollably. Thinking maybe it needs air, Enrai takes the egg out of the bag. It was moving around like a school of Carvannah in a Feeding Frenzy (and no one wants to see that). It starts glowing, signaling the hatching is about to happen. Arceus lowers his head to Enrai's level to watch the magic. Enrai places the egg on the ground to avoid a heavy Pokemon hatching in her arms. Soon the glow envelopes the egg, and stops. The egg is colorless, and soon, it starts to crack. The first hole is made for oxygen purposes.

"I always loved these moments. C'mon little guy, come and see the world." Ame gently says.

"I lost that feeling after my Victrebell and Carnivine wouldn't stop having eggs for five days. It's amazing I didn't release them after that." Enrai says.

More cracks appear as the Pokemon tries its hardest to burst out of the egg. Soon, Arceus gains an all too familiar feeling. After all, he had brought Palkia, Dialga, and the Lake Guardians to life first. And they all started out in an egg as he did. He then tries to remember how he even created them, but that is cut short hen the Pokemon finally emerges.

"Are you serious?" Ame freaks.

"...This is beyond insane..." Enrai says in shock.

The Pokemon that had emerged from the egg, was a Legendary Pokemon, Mewtwo. It was no bigger than 1'08", and made tiny meows similar to a kitten. It could only walk on all fours, with its legs and arms being equal length. Enrai and Ame looked at each other in shock.

"You know, I was expecting something like a rare Pokemon, like a Rotom. They reproduce." Enrai says.

"I thought maybe a Nidoran, because the egg was purple and grey." Ame says.

"Uh, no, s-stay away." Arceus says.

The baby Mewtwo was walking over to Arceus. When Arceus felt a tree on his tail, he couldn't go any further back, and Mewtwo started to nuzzle up against Arceus's golden hoof. Enrai and Ame laugh, both finding it cute.

"You know, I'm so not laughing." Arceus growls.

"But look at it. It wants to be your baby, Daddy." Enrai jokes.

"Mewtwo must've seen you first and not Enrai. Congrats Arceus, you're a daddy." Ame says.

"No, this can't be happening! After I created Palkia, Dialga, and the Lake Guardians, I was through! I almost regret creating Azelf half the time." Arceus says.

"Oh relax. It won't be with us for long. We'll spend the night in Cherrygrove, and it'll be with Mr. Pokemon in the morning." Enrai says.

Arceus sighs, "It's going to be a long night..."

After running into some weak Pokemon for Ame to train his Pokemon against, they reach the Pokemon Center in Cherrygrove in two hours. As Enrai leaves her team with Nurse Joy, Ame messes around with the PC. He mentioned switching out Carvannah for another Pokemon. Once he was set minutes later, he presents his team to Nurse Joy. She takes them, and the trainers retreat to the PokeCenter's diner. Arceus stays outside by the water, watching the sun set. Mewtwo had made itself comfortable in Arceus's back, much to his irritation. But he knew it'd be over in a matter of hours. As it quickly becomes dark, Arceus makes himself comfortable in between a couple trees being squished by the Pokemon Center and the PokeMart. Mewtwo hadn't moved from its comfort zone. As Arceus watches the starts slowly light up in the twilit sky, he falls asleep.

Within the PokeCenter, Enrai and Ame receive their teams back. Enrai lets hers out to stretch for a bit. Ame lets his out, revealing his new teammate: a shiny-colored Sceptile.

"Wow, look at him! He's gargeous!" Enrai says adoring the Forest Pokemon.

"Yup, I started my journey in Hoenn. I then went to Sinnoh two years later, but in the second year, it was after I defeated the Pokemon League. Sceptile was my only Pokemon ever since he was a Treecko." Ame says.

"Wait, seriously? Sceptile was the only one in your party for two years?"

"Big time. He wouldn't even let me catch another Pokemon till I got to Sinnoh. Trading went the same way."

"Talk about overprotective."

"Nah, he was really jealous at the time."

Both teams start to talk with each other. Sceptile started to show interest in Garura. Buizel was shyly keeping away from Rizardon.

"[Look Froslass, I'm sorry for how I acted earlier.]" Hunter says.

"[It's okay. I get the same attitude from Bulbasaur.]" Froslass says.

"[Cannot wait to be Gyarados.]" Magikarp says, flopping around.

"...Why is Magikarp out?" Skullz calls to Ame.

"Huh? OH SNAP! Magikarp, return!" Ame says, quickly calling back Magikarp.

"Yeah, that was a dumb move." Enrai says.

"[You made the same mistake years ago with a Tentacool.]" Rizardon reminds.

All too soon, night passes by. By morning, the group had traveled to Mr. Pokemon's House on Route 30. Enrai presents the baby Mewtwo to him.

"Wow, so it hatched all on its own? It's a beautiful youngster. Thank you for bringint it to me." Mr. Pokemon says.

"It was easy." Enrai says.

"I was honored to see a Legendary hatch." Ame says.

"Marvelous! Wait here, I have something for the both of you." Mr. Pokemon says.

He takes the baby Mewtwo inside. Arceus watches as the baby Mewtwo is brought out of sight. He's suddenly under a dark cloud. Although he couldn't really create more Pokemon other than what he did create, he couldn't help but feel a sense of lonliness. Soon, Mr. Pokemon comes out with two more eggs. As Enrai was distraught about receiving another egg, Ame was fairly excited. They take their eggs, and place them in their bags. Both thank Mr. Pokemon, and move on to Violet City. Soon, Enrai notices Arceus's head is pointed more towards the ground than usual.

"You miss the Mewtwo, don't you Arceus?" Enrai asks.

"...In a way, yes." Arceus replies.

"Mewtwo's with a great caretaker. Mr. Pokemon is known for researching Pokemon Eggs and the Pokemon that hatch from them. Having a baby Mewtwo in hand is a rare opportunity to see where it came from by taking some blood, and trace everything using the DNA found in the blood." Ame says.

"Chances are it was two Mewtwo. Or, maybe it was a Mew and another Pokemon." Enrai thinks aloud.

"..." Arceus couldn't speak.

"Aw cheer up, big guy. I went through the same thing once, but I had to release the Pokemon soon after it hatched so it could reunite with its parents." Ame says.

"...Thanks, Ame-san." Arceus says.

* * *

**Items on Hand:**  
Hyper Potion x30  
Full Restore x49  
Revive x50  
Full Heal x30  
Escape Rope x10  
Elixer x10  
Bubble Mail x1  
Flame Mail x1  
Starpiece x5  
Butterfree Doll x1

**PokeBalls on Hand:**  
Pokeball x10  
Greatball x10  
Ultraball x9  
Timer x9  
Luxury x9  
Quick x8

**Key Items on Hand:**  
PokeDex  
Poffin Case  
Seal Case  
Super/Good/Old Rod  
S.S. Aqua2 Ticket  
PokeTech


	5. Nobody's Listening

Character thoughts: "{abc}"  
Pokemon Translations: "[abc]"

Chapter 5:  
Nobody's Listening

Enrai and Arceus had stopped along the way on Route 31 when they ran into a wild Bellsprout. Ame decided this would be a good opportunity to train Cyndaquil, after using his PokeDex to find out she knew Ember, which was the result of a successful breeding. But, the battle took longer than expected because of her ADD. At one point in the fight, Bellsprout used Vine Whip and it connected, whacking Cyndaquil across the face. When she shook it off, she discovered something moving in the small pond next to Dark Cave. She runs over to the pond, and discovers the water is lower than usual. As she stared at it, Bellsprout tried to use Vine Whip again, but she turns around and uses Ember on the vines. Bellsprout runs around in a circle panicking its on fire, till it drops and rolls around, eventually putting out the flames and fainting, completely out of breath. Ame decides to catch it, since he felt bad, and he didn't have a Victrebell yet. It's transported to Bills PC, ever since he switched the Box Users back in Cherrygrove while withdrawing Sceptile.

"...That had to have been the weirdest battle I've ever seen." Arceus says.

"It was interesting. I remember having a Piplup that did that, and it carried on when he evolved into Prinplup. When he started losing, he started fighting differently, and didn't want to evolve again out of embarrassment." Enrai mentions.

"Still, Cyndaquil won't stop staring at that pond. Let's check it out." Ame says.

They all walk over to Cyndaquil, who is looking down at a weak Mudkip. Its skin was looking dry from the lack of water. Enrai picks it up out of the water, calls out Rugaji, and has him use Water Gun on Mudkip. Arceus studies the pond, finding the little stream that feeds it is being blocked by some kind of boulder. Other Water Pokemon could be seen as well, such as Magikarp, other Mudkip, Poliwag, Poliwhirl, and both West and East Sea Shellos eggs at the very bottom. Arceus then flies over, getting a closer look at the boulder. He gains a confused look and pokes it. The boulder wiggles and makes a sound. He then looks at his hoof, finding mud on it. He clears off some more mud, finding a grey/silver color underneath. This boulder is a wild Steelix.

"Enrai, this Steelix is blocking the stream. I think it's stuck." Arceus calls.

"A Steelix that's stuck? Is it head first or tail first?" Enrai asks.

"Um, its tail it sticking out." Arceus replies.

"How on Earth does a Steelix get stuck?" Ame asks.

Rugaji stops the flow of his Water Gun as Mudkip comes back to life.

"[Maybe it's a poor digger.]" Cyndaquil guesses.

"That's not it. But this Steelix needs to come out, or at least dig further in." Arceus says.

"But, how are we going to get it out? None of my Pokemon know Strength." Ame asks.

"But you have a Magikarp and Buizel. Use them to see if they can find Steelix's head." Enrai says.

"Good idea. Okay, come out, Buizel! Magikarp!" Ame summons.

Both Pokemon appear in the pond, and immediatly dive under and swim through the water. As they approach one of the pond walls, they could see a part of Steelix stick into the pond. Magikarp looks up and finds that Steelix made the mouth to the pond bigger. Steelix had gone in head first in order to Dig, but it stopped. Buizel swims lower, find a hole as big as his body. He swims in with Magikarp quickly joining him. Soon, they're riding a small waterfall into a cove, and land in an underground lake. As Buizel surfaces, he looks up and sees Steelix. Looking around, both find that this used to be a part of a cave, but now it was filling up with water. Now there's another problem: they need to get out.

"[Tell me you know Waterfall!]" Magikarp begs.

"[I don't-!]" Buizel says, soon getting an idea.

He remembers as a Wild Buizel running into a school of Gyarados. They weren't being vicious and not attacking. Rather, the area was serene and peaceful, dousing even the most angry pokemon with a wave of calmness. Buizel remembers seeing a Gyarados leap right out of the water, flying right over a huge rock formation, and diving back into the sea. It had jumped about 20 feet in the air. After the short flashback, he gain an evil grin, and looks at Magikarp.

"[Making him evolve is your only chance of getting out.]" Steelix calls.

Meanwhile, outside on Route 31, both trainers and Arceus wait anxiously for Magikarp and Buizel to appear. Soon, they hear a roaring/hising sound come from the pond. A Gyarados comes bursting out, making the hole in the pond bigger. Steelix falls more, plugging the hole with its body. The Gyarados touches down on land, with Buizel flying off into a tree, soon falling from branch to branch, and crashing on the ground below, head first. Ame is amazed to see Buizel, but more shocked to see Gyarados. Gyarados looks at Ame, and gives a happy face. This is his Gyarados.

"Wow, your Magikarp evolved. Lucky, Gyarados still likes you. Mine hates me." Enrai pouts.

"But, how'd he evolve? Buizel, do you have something to do with this?" Ame asks.

Buizel manages to do a backwards summersault, stands up and nods his head. He shows off his Sonicboom, as a way of saying he forced Magikarp to evolve. Ame just looks up at Gyarados still stunned.

Arceus clears his throat and asks, "So, Gyarados, Buizel, what did you see down there?"

"[A giant lake!]" Buizel replies.

"[It looked like part of a cave, but now it's a lake.]" Gyarados answers.

"An underground lake?" Arceus asks.

"[No waaayyy...]" Cyndaquil says.

Soon, Steelix starts to panic and wiggle around, causing any water Pokemon that can walk out of the water. The wild Magikarp tried to steady the Shellos eggs. Arceus loses his footing, and falls onto his side. Cyndaquil freaks and recalls herself back to her ball. The Mudkip hides under Rugaji as Buizel holds onto a tree truck. Steelix was starting to make the earth shake.

"Why is it moving so much?" Enrai yells.

"[Something must be attacking it!]" Mudkip shouts.

That's when Rugaji picks up Mudkip, leaves it with Gyarados, and jumps into the pond.

"Nya! Rugajiii!" Enrai calls.

Rugaji sees the part of Steelix's body sticking into the pond. It was stuck good this time. Rugaji swims a few feet to the side, and creates a new hole, falling into the lake below. He surfaces and uses Mud Shot to plug up his hole for now. Looking around, he sees a bunch of Fire and Water types attacking Steelix: Charizard in the air with other Swampert and Marshstomp on their backs, and Blastoise with Growlithe on their backs. Rugaji uses Surf and gets them all to stop. Steelix is able to breathe as it gasps for air.

"[What's the matter with you?]" Blastoise calls.

"[Attacking Steelix is wrong!]" Rugaji replies.

"[No it's not. Steelix is responsible for flooding our cave.]" Marshstomp says.

"[What do you mean?]" Rugaji demands.

"[You see Owned Swampert, this Steelix tried to dig into our cave that we created.]" one Charizard explains.

"[But now it has committed a crime of plugging our only means of air and aerial entrance.]" a Growlithe continues.

"[It will not leave and we're trying to force it to leave.]" a Blastoise finishes.

"[You're wrong! That Steelix is completely stuck and can't get out! Hurting it will make it fall down here!]" Rugaji tries to reason.

"[Attack Steelix!]" a Marshstomp calls.

"[NO!]" Rugaji cries.

Steelix is attacked again, and it tries desperatly to back up. However, it's weak to both fire and water attacks, and neither is helping it get out. Rugaji uses Surf to put himself in the line of fire, grabs onto Steelix's head, and uses Hydro Canon to deflect all incoming attacks. All the Pokemon stop attacking. Steelix then lets out a cry, and suddenly falls right through. But luckily, Arceus catches them in his psychic bubbles, and carries Steelix and Rugaji to the surface. However, now the hole is worse, and the water from the stream and pond are flowing into the cave. The hole Rugaji made bursts open, emptying more water out of the pond.

"Rugaji, Steelix, are you two okay?" Enrai calls.

"Steelix is very weak and in a lot of trouble. One of you get Nurse Joy." Arceus says, looking over Steelix.

"There's no time! Bulbasaur, pass on your Synthesis to Steelix!" Ame calls out.

Bulbasaur appears from his ball, and onto Steelix's head. Since the weather is sunny, Bulbasaur starts to collect the sunlight, and gently shoot it at Steelix through the bulb on his back. Steelix starts to slowly recover. Soon, all the Charizard fly out of the cave with Marshstomp and Growlithe, or Swamper and Growlithe on their backs carrying Blastoise.

One lone Charizard lands in front of Rugaji and roars, "[I hope you're proud of yourself; now our eggs are in danger!]"

"[Eggs?]" Rugaji asks.

Rugaji rushes to the hole, and jumps in, diving into the underground lake. As he plunges deeper, he sees all kinds of nests with one to three eggs in each. He grabs one, surfaces, and uses Water Gun to toss it out of the cave. The Charizard notices and quickly catches it.

"[That's it! Catch the eggs I shoot out!]" Rugaji calls.

"Did you hear that, Enrai and Ame?" Arceus asks, as he finally stands up.

"Got it! Go, Skullz, Garura, Sheimi, Hunter, and Rizardon!" Enrai summons.

"You're up, Froslass, Sceptile, and everyone else!" Ame calls.

All the Pokemon gather in a line, except for Bulbasaur who is focusing on healing Steelix, and start to catch the eggs one by one as they're shot up. Everyone rushes around in a circle, placing the eggs in front of the Pokemon who gathered together in the grass. After an hour and a half, all the eggs were retreived. The Fire Pokemon dried theirs off using light Fire Spins or Embers, and Rugaji propells himself out using Hydro Canon. The underground cave had filled up fast within the time, almost nearing the top with Steelix free from its torture. By this time, Bulbasaur had completely healed Steelix, who was more than grateful to everyone.

Hunter sits down and says, "[That was insane.]"

"[At least they're happy now.]"

"Oh man, if their home was down there, it's destroyed now." Enrai says.

"At least now the Pokemon in the pond will be happier. They have a bigger place to live." Ame says.

"But what will happen to them?" Skullz asks.

"I don't know; they can't stay here though." Enrai says.

Rugaji taps his trainer on the back. Enrai turns to see his half serious, half upset face. Her team quickly gets the message without anything being said.

"Wait, Rugaji, you can't be serious. You want to be their leader?" Enrai asks.

"[I have to, Enrai.]" he replies.

"Oh man. This is almost like what happened with Ash and his Pidgeot. I saw that event." Ame says, recalling a time.

"Rugaji, that means I have to...r-release you. None of us will see you again. A-Are you sure you want to do this?" Enrai says.

"It's not that he wants to, it's that he has to. That Mudkip is the child of one of those Swampert or Marshstomp. And now, all those Pokemon have no home, and don't know where to go. I believe Rugaji has an idea." Arceus explains.

"...But...Rugaji and I, have been through a lot, since he was a Mudkip." Enrai says, her eyes filling with tears.

"[It's okay Enrai. When I'm through with them, I promise I'll return and let you catch me again.]" Rugaji says, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"[Rugaji...]" Hunter says.

"[He's serious? Is he really serious?]" Sheimi flips.

"[It can't be helped.]" Garura says.

Enrai wipes away a tear, and hugs her Swampert, agreeing to the idea. She grabs his ball, and activates the Release Mechanism, having a blue ray come out, surround Rugaji, and make a sound signaling he is no longer part of her party. Rugaji hugs Enrai back. But, before he is about to leave, Enrai hands over the Butterfree Doll to him, to remind him he's still part of the team. She pulls out a couple Escape Ropes, tying one around the doll, and the other around Rugaji's body, and into the rope on the doll a few times, tying it off.

"Don't forget us, Rugaji." Enrai says, choking in her words.

"You're a brave Pokemon, Rugaji. I won't forget our time together." Arceus says.

"[Thanks guys.]" Rugaji says.

The rest of Enrai's team gives Rugaji a group hug, and soon he's leading the group of Charizard, Growlithe, Marshstomp, Swampert, and the one Mudkip off towards the woods, never to be seen again. Enrai is now down a Water Pokemon that balances her team. She falls to her knees, tears falling from her face onto the ground. Garura sees this, walks over, forces Enrai to stand up, and wraps her arms around her trainer. Enrai's crying can just barely be heard by the others. Ame recalls his Pokemon and starts to think. There's a bunch of Shellos eggs, and those Pokemon are pretty tough. The only problem is, both of them are already carrying eggs, so what if one of them is a water type? He holds off on the idea. Even Arceus is uneasy to see Enrai this way; he has never seen her cry before. Soon, Garura has Enrai move on to Violet City, having the team follow with Ame and Arceus close behind.

* * *

**Items on Hand:**  
Hyper Potion x30  
Full Restore x49  
Revive x50  
Full Heal x30  
Escape Rope x8  
Dire Hit x10  
Elixer x10  
Bubble Mail x1  
Flame Mail x1  
Starpiece x5

**PokeBalls:**  
Poke x10  
Great x10  
Ultra x9  
Timer x9  
Luxury x9  
Quick x8  
Rugaji's Ball

**Key Items:**  
PokeDex  
Poffin Case  
Seal Case  
Super/Good/Old Rod  
S.S. Aqua2 Ticket  
PokeTech


	6. Team Rocket Strikes

Character thoughts: "{abc}"  
Pokemon Translations: "[abc]"

**Author's Note:** I know for a fact that Giovani's Persian never attacks, so using a reliable source, I will be using the one from Pokemon Stadium, as it has a better moveset compared to the games.

Chapter 6:  
Team Rocket Strikes

That evening in Violet City, Enrai had cried herself to sleep as Hunter took his place in her arms. Her and Ame's teams decided to stay within the forested area next to a small pond. Ame was away from both teams, spending time trying to train Cyndaquil to fight through her ADD. The teams watch over Enrai, and even converse with each other.

"[Do you think, that Rugaji will come back?]" Hunter asks.

"[A similar event happened to Ame. I still think that Golem was an idiot.]" Sceptile replies.

"[Let's change the subject.]" Buizel says, tired of talking about Rugaji.

"Okay. How about we talk about the eggs?" Skullz suggests.

"[What do you think is in 'em?]" Bulbasaur asks, poking Ame's egg. He had left it behind so he could effectively train Cyndaquil.

"The one that Enrai has, it's just completely dark grey. It even has some yellow spots." Arceus notices, able to get a good look.

"[It must be a Sneasel.]" Garura says.

"[Yeah!]" Sheimi agrees.

"[Then what about the red and white one?]" Rizardon asks.

"[...Maybe a Latias?]" Froslass asks.

"[I doubt that. Maybe it's a Growlithe!]" Buizel says.

"It seems likely. Growlithe do live here in Johto." Arceus says.

The Pokemon continue to guess, thinking about any Pokemon that are red and white, or has those colors on them: Krabby, Voltorb, Goldeen, Yanma, Delibird, Ho-oH, Wurmple, Tailow, Raltz, Spinda, Zangoose, Corphish, Anorith, Bagon (Salamence has a white undebelly and chin and red wings and stripes), Kyogre, Chimchar (Infernape has white fur), a West Sea Shellos, and Chingling. Ame's team quickly denies the Bug Pokemon, as Ame doesn't like them very much. Both teams then deny the Legendaries, since it's near impossible to come across such eggs.

Night quickly approaches. Ame returns with Cyndaquil in his arms. Enrai is still asleep, this time with Rizardon curling around her trainer. The flame on her tail provides enough light for the area. The other Pokemon are either asleep or just starting to nod off. Arceus lies awake, wanting to make sure Ame returned okay. Gyarados had popped out of the water so it could sleep. Ame walks over to his backpack and pulls out his sleeping bag. Cyndaquil immediatly jumps the bag, rolling all over the ground in it, and suddenly passes out. Ame was down a sleeping bag, as half of it landed in the pond. He shakes his head.

"Seems like Cyndaquil still has a lot to learn, Ame." Arceus says.

"You have no idea. Throughout the whole training session, she wanted to climb a tree that contained a Beedrill nest because she could smell the honey. Who knew Beedrill made honey." Ame replies.

"Some Beedrill can. For the regions of Kanto, Johto, and perhaps Hoen, they are the honey makers."

"That sounds so wrong."

"...What do you mean?"

Ame chuckles and says, "You said 'Honey Makers'. What word rhymes with honey?"

Arceus slightly tilts his head on confusion, till he catches on. "You are a disturbed trainer."

"Hahaha, couldn't help it. I think I'm going to sleep now."

"See you in the morning then."

An hour later, everybody is asleep. Ame curled up with Sceptile, and his Buizel soon joined in to keep his trainer warm. Froslass created an ice hamock, and as the warm air gently touched the ice, it slowly started to melt, dripping onto Skullz who refused to move from his spot. Hunter then wakes up with a yawn, and looks around. He carefully climbs out of Enrai's arms and sticks out his tongue; he was thirsty. Wiping his eyes, he walks over to the pond. But before he can lower himself to drink, he hears an odd sound coming from the Sprout Tower. He leaves the group as he uses Quick Attack to get to the tower. Upon arrival, he could see men in black uniforms with a big red R on the shirts. Then, he remembers Jessie and James from the cruise ship; these guys are Team Rocket. A man in a red suit with a Persian by his side steps out of the tower and greets his men; this was Giovanni, the Leader of Team Rocket. Hunter stays out of sight and listens in.

"So, what do you have for me?" Giovanni asks.

"Sir, we have a confirmed source that the Aplha Pokemon is in this city." a member speaks up.

"You don't say? Well then, go capture him. I want that Jewel of Life!" Giovanni orders.

"YES SIR!" the grunts salute.

"{Holy shit! I gotta tell Enrai!]" Hunter thought.

Hunter uses Quick Attack to rush back to the group, but not before being stopped by Giovanni's Persian. During the discussion, he had easily smelled Hunter, and wanted to investigate.

"[What do we have here?]" Persian asks, a smug look on his face.

"[I wasn't listening!]" Hunter freaks.

"[You're not going anywhere.]"

"[Oh snap...]"

Persian uses Toxic to try and poison Hunter. Hunter tries to dodge the attack, but winds up covered in the purple ooze. Now badly poisoned, Hunter is right where Persian wants him: helpless. Hunter uses Volt Tackle combined with Agility, and hits Persian, doing massive damage not only to his feline foe, but to himself as well, the poison taking away more of his HP. Persian slams into a tree from the Volt Tackle, and Hunter is on all fours, becoming tired very quickly. Persian receovers to use Screech, sharply lowering Hunter's Defense. Hunter then uses a move he rarely uses, Focus Punch. Persian evades the attack and Hunter punches the same tree Persian slammed into. The poison takes more HP away, and Hunter was running out of options. There wasn't any turning back now. Persian uses Bubblebeam. Hunter jumps in the air to dodge and uses Thunder. Persian is hit, but as he takes damage, he looks up to find that Hunter was not using it as an attack; more like a signal flare to warn his friends. Persian finishes Hunter off with a Slash attack.

Hunter falls to the ground, and faints, the purple ooze still in his fur. Persian then realizes he had been paralyzed from Thunder. It didn't matter now; Persian won. Persian marches over, uses his teeth to grab Hunter by the scruff, and drags the Mouse Pokemon to Giovanni.

Back at the group, Gyarados had caught onto Hunter's Thunder. He starts to roar and hiss loadly in an attempt to wake the others. It works, though it scares Cyndaquil to the point where she cries. Enrai and Ame are last to wake up, mostly from Cyndaquil's crying. Skulls shakes off the water from his hair, till it spikes out, making him look like Edward Scissorhands.

"Gyarados, what's the matter with you? You scared Cyndaquil." Ame says still tired, as he walks over to pick up Cyndaquil.

"Hold on, where's Hunter?" Enrai asks, her heart leaping into her throat.

Suddenly, the sound of a few helicopters emerges out of nowhere. One large helicopter appears above the group. The trainers recall all of their Pokemon. The helicopter, black in color, had a huge red R on the side. Ame and Enrai remember the R from Jessie and James back on the ship. A side door opens, with a small platform with a railing on it comes out. Giovanni and his Persian are on the platform. Arceus's heart leaps into his throat. He activates the Spooky Plate that is inside him, changing him from an overall white color with a golden arc, to a still overall white, but his stripes, hooves, and arc turning purple; he wasn't going to take any chances.

"So, that must be your Multitype Ability, Arceus." Giovanni says over loud speakers.

"Who the hell are you, and what do you want?" Ame demands.

"I am Giovanni, the Head of Team Rocket. And I want the Jewel of Life." Giovanni replies.

"I'm not handing it over to someone so vile." Arceus growls.

"Oh, you may want to reconsider. You see, I have this Raichu that my Persian found and defeated." Giovanni says.

A four-foot diamter shpere is lowered from the bottom of the copter with Hunter in it; he is still fainted from his battle with Persian with the ooze still in his fur as a countermeasure.

"HUNTER!" Enrai cries.

"If you don't give me your Jewel of Life, I'll make sure this Pokemon is tortured the same way the Marowak was in Kanto." Giovanni threatens.

Small electrodes are lowered next to the sphere, with electrical spraks jolting from them. The pilot was ready to press the button that would start the electrodes. Arceus was stuck; either he recreates and hands over the jewel, or Hunter is placed under the same kind of pressure Mewtwo was placed under. Then, Arceus gets an idea. He changes from the Spooky Plate to the Mind Plate, changing his colors to a pink-ish/magenta color. He then uses Future Sight to prepare another attack, and then uses Psychic on the electrodes. Using the attack, he bends and crushes the electrodes till they breakf off and fall from the copter. He then uses it to break open the sphere, and catch Hunter in one of his own, safetly returning him to Enrai.

"You smartass of a Pokemon!" Giovanni shouts.

"Just wait till later." Arceus says switching to the Sky Plate, making his color blue.

Arceus then uses Defog, a move that Enrai taught him through the HM. Light blue energy discs are hurled at Giovanni's copter, as well as the others within the area. It even creates a somewhat foggy effect, in order to distract Team Rocket. As Arceus continues using Defog, Enrai calls out Rizardon. She and Ame hop on, and Arceus quickly follows as Rizardon flies away. Defog lasts another minute, and as it clears, Giovanni sees that they are gone. His anger rises as well as his interest in catching Arceus. Though, he is left slightly confused. Arceus could've used the Flame Plate, but he didn't, Giovanni thinks.

High in the sky miles away from Team Rocket, Enrai is able to examine Hunter. Before using a Revive, she takes out a brush and brushes away the remaining Toxic ooze. After all of it is clear from his fur, Enrai uses up a Revive and Full Restore. Hunter wakes up, sees Enrai, and smiles.

"I wonder why Giovanni wants the Jewel of Life? It's not like Johto needs it or anything." Ame asks.

"Probably because it has the ability to create life, as well as take it away." Enrai answers.

"I will not give it to him. He is obviously an evil human who wants to rule over something besides Pokemon." Arceus says.

"Out of what Jessie and James tried to do on the ship, that must be what Team Rocket's all about. Arceus, what'll happen if he takes your jewel?" Ame asks.

"Nothing really. All he'll be doing is taking my Meadow, Splash, Zap, Earth, and Draco Plates away, knocking off five more elements from me. Enrai already has my Flame Plate." Arceus explains.

"That's true. But, what if, he wants the Flame Plate?" Ame asks.

"If he takes me and extracts the Flame Plate, I'll die. I won't be able to be revived. That plate is the only thing keeping me alive right now. If I die, my Pokemon will have no choice but to return to the wild." Enrai replies, rubbing Hunter's left ear.

"...I can't let him do that." Ame says.

"And I won't let that bastard touch her." Arceus says, gaining a seriousness to his voice.

Just then, Arceus's Future Sight takes effect, blowing up the helicopters in the distance; the explosion can be seen where they are. Arceus returns to his Normal-Type self, and chuckles. His plan worked.

"So, where to?" Ame asks.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure. Wait, what are those two towers over there?" Enrai asks.

Ame pulls his backpack in front of him, remembering he grabbed a Johto Guide Book in Violet City. He takes out the book, puts his backpack behind him, and flips through the book.

"Okay, those are the Burnt Tower and Tin Tower of Ecruteak City. It says that three Pokemon were caught inside the Burnt Tower and died as a result. However, Ho-oH flew by and revived these Pokemon, and they are Suicune, Entei, and Raikou. The Tin Tower was errected to show the respect for Pokemon, and Ho-oH. Is Ecruteak where you want to go?" Ame explains.

"Might as well. Hiding near the Tin Tower might be a good start." Enrai answers.

"Then it's Ecruteak City or bust." Arceus says.

Rizardon and Arceus turn North, heading for the city. But all too soon, Arceus is suddenly hit by missiles. Enrai can feel the pain from the attack, and cringes. Arceus does not go down. All look to their right and find another Team Rocket copter. Giavanni must've thought ahead, either that or the placement of the chopper was convenient. Rizardon uses a mighty Flamethrower on the copter, but finds it isn't exploding very easily. The flames clear an reveal a heatproof surface. Hunter becomes enraged, and fires a massive Thunder attack at the chopper's blades. Even they don't explode. Arceus becomes afraid, and uses Judgement, followed by Twister. As the meteors hit the chopper, Twister spins it endlessly. Soon, both attacks end. Although the chopper has taken damage, it still has yet to go down.

Ame then sends out Froslass, and has her use Blizzard. The chopper evades the attack, and fires two more misles at Arceus, both making contact. Enrai shouts in pain, and underneath her outfit, a faint red glow can be seen. Rizardon follows Arceus as he tries to gain distance; Ame recalls Froslass. This doesn't last, as the chopper fires a large net, and entraps Arceus. It then zaps him to no end, giving even more pain to Enrai, almost more than she can handle. The more Arceus is zapped, the more HP he loses, and the more altitude he loses. He soon makes contact with the ground, soon coming to his knees. More Rocket Grunt appears from the trees, and nail down the electric net, trapping Arceus further.

Then, they bring in a large machine. It stood a good eight feet, remote controlled, and has strange claws on it. A Rocket Grunt controls the machine; he has the claws wrap around Arceus's body. The net stops zapping Arceus, but the releif comes to an end. The claws shoot out green bolts of energy, and they begin to extract the plates necassary for creating the Jewel of Life: the Meadow Plate (Grass), the Splash Plate (Water), the Earth Plate (Ground), the Zap Plate (Electricity), and the Draco Plate (Dragon). With these plates extracted, Arceus passes out from the trauma, as well as Enrai, and this alarms Rizardon and Hunter. The machine then creates the Jewel of Life by correctly arranging the plates. With the jewel in hand, the Rockets retreat. Rizardon lands a few feet from Arceus, and Ame jumps off, rushing to Arceus as Rizardon and Hunter tend to Enrai.

Ame sends out Sceptile to take care of the stakes and net. He does this effortlessly using Leaf Blade, and clears the net pieces off Arceus. Ame then tries to gently shake Arceus, but his eyes remain hidden. Not knowing what to do, he rushes back to Enrai, and finds Sheimi's ball. He sends out Sheimi, and has it use Aromatherapy. Sheimi turns around and looks at him confused; it has yet to learn this move. Ame is now in full panic; he has no idea what to do in order to restore Arceus and Enrai. Sceptile calms his trainer down by touching his shoulder with a gentle look on his face. Ame has no choice; he must look after the two until one of them wakes up.

Suddenly, out of the sky, appears the Legendary Rainbow Pokemon itself, Ho-oH. It swoops in and lands in front of Ame.

"...It...it's you...Ho-oH!" Ame says practically speechless.

Ho-oH looks at Ame; it can tell that lot has happened here. It looks over at Enrai, then Arceus. It can sense the both of them still have life left in them, and there is no need for it to use its powers. It spreads its wings, and flies away with a cry.

"H-hey, wait! Ho-oh! COME BACK!" Ame calls out.

Ho-oH leaves Ame's range of sight; it wasn't coming back. Ame is left shocked; Ho-oH did nothing to help. He lowers his head, and tears soon fall to the ground. Sceptile is at a loss of what to do for his trainer. Sheimi lowers its head in sorrow, and returns to its pokeball. Arceus is out cold, and so is Enrai. Ame cries for an hour, till his body reaches its limit, and he falls asleep.

By morning, Ame finds that Arceus and Enrai are still unconscious. He pulls out a map, and discovers they are closest to the park. He decides to have his Froslass go find help, as this is her specialty. As she is away, Ame tries to find a reason to eat something; but his worry is too far deep. Rizardon looks around for Pokemon that may be able to help, but finds no one. Time passes. Froslass returns, but she was unable to find help; people wanted to catch her instead. Ame recalls her. He lies on the ground, unable to do anything by this point. He looks over at Enrai. Hunter is using light Thundershocks to get her up. He looks over at Arceus; his eyes have yet to return. That is, till Arceus starts twitching. Soon, Enrai begins to twitch. They're waking up at last.

Within minutes, they both wake up, still dizzy from the experience. Arceus tries to stand, but he is much to weak. Rizardon provides support so Enrai can sit up. Hunter is glad to see his trainer is alive and well as he hugs her tightly. Ame shows the same support with a quick hug for both Enrai and Arceus. That's when Ame gains the spirit to make breakfast. However, Sceptile had thought ahead, and had used Ame's backpack to carry the berries he found. Ame admits that he's a bad cook.

After breakfast, Enrai finds she has enough strength to stand, but Arceus has yet to gain enough. His body has yet to adjust to having six plates missing. With both teams having to wait, the trainers decide to try and hatch the eggs by using several forms of warming them up; moving around is out of the question, and the trauma from last night was ripe with experience. Rizardon offers the flame on her tail to Enrai as Ame uses Cyndaquil's flames. About an hour later, the eggs glow; they are about to hatch. Within seconds, Enrai's egg becomes a male Sneasel, and Ame's a Wurmple. Before Enrai could cuddle her new Pokemon, Ame freaks and climbs up a tree. Wurmple follows Ame, but can't seem to stick to the tree very well.

"Ame, what's the matter? It's just a cute little Wurmple." Enrai says.

"CUTE? No bug is cute! I hate bugs!" Ame shouts.

Wurmple keeps trying to climb the tree, but continues to fail.

"But if you train it, it'll become a Beautifly. They're not harsh Pokemon." Arceus says.

"But it can also become a Dustox! I hate those things!" Ame shouts.

Then, the branch starts to break. Ame looks at it, and it snaps, forcing him to fall to the ground...next to his new Wurmple. As it tries to cuddle its trainer, Ame shivers as it soon starts to nuzzle his face. His Bulbasaur then appears out of his pokeball, and gently restrains the bug with its vines. He then dashes back up the tree.

"[You'll have to forgive him. He's had very bad experiences with Bug Pokemon in the past.]" Bulbasaur says.

"[Bad experience?]" Wurmple asks.

"Hahaha, this should be a fun trip to Ecruteak." Arceus says with a laugh.

* * *

**Items on Hand:**  
Hyper Potion x30  
Full Restore x48  
Revive x49  
Full Heal x30  
Escape Rope x8  
Dire Hit x10  
Elixer x10  
Bubble Mail x1  
Flame Mail x1  
Starpiece x5

**PokeBalls:**  
Poke x10  
Great x10  
Ultra x9  
Timer x9  
Luxury x9  
Quick x8  
Rugaji's Ball

**Key Items:**  
PokeDex  
Poffin Case  
Seal Case  
Super/Good/Old Rod  
S.S. Aqua2 Ticket  
PokeTech


	7. Thunder, Fire, and Water

Character thoughts: "{abc}"  
Pokemon Translations: "[abc]"

**Author's Note:** The Legendary Trio of Johto are known either as: Legendary Cats, Legendary Dogs, and Johto Trio. I've always called them dogs, despite seeing Raikou as more of a cat. Also, I'm just making up a name for the Rival of these games; go with it for now. And for the sake of Johto, he'll have the starter opposite what Ame has. Yes, I want you to read.

Chapter 7:  
Thunder, Fire, and Water

A couple hours pass by, giving Ame time to become aquanted with his Wurmple. Enrai names her baby Sneasel, Manyula, which is actually Japanese for Weavile. When Ame asked why she names him that, Enrai explains that she names the Pokemon the evolution she wants it to become. She also mentions that a Pokemon in her box is holding onto the Razor Claw item. Arceus has now regained enough strength to stand and walk, so the team moves onward to Ekruteak, but not before running into Twins Mia and Tia.

"Look you two, we're not up for battling right now." Ame politely declines.

"But we really want to fight!" Mia whines.

"Yeah, we want to see how far we're getting with our Pokemon!" Tia adds in.

"Perhaps a short battle is okay." Enrai says.

"Are you sure you're okay to battle?" Ame asks.

"I'm fine. Let's have fun." Enrai replies.

"Yay! Pokemon Battle!" the twins happily sing.

Mia sends out her Butterfree and Tia sends out Jigglypuff. Enrai sends out Sheimi and Ame sends out Bulbasaur; he really wanted it to evolve. Butterfree starts with Stun Spore. Sheimi holds in its breath as the move is caught and carried by the wind. Sheimi uses Leech Seed, and Butterfree is trapped in vines. Jigglypuff uses Sing. Bulbasaur humorously covers his ears, as Jigglypuff appears to be a bad singer; even Sheimi and Butterfree agree. Arceus was cringing, trying to put up with it. When it ends, Bulbasaur uses Sleep Powder in return. It works, and Jigglypuff falls asleep. Leech Seed takes effect, draining Butterfree's HP. Butterfree then uses Confusion on Bulbasaur, and Bulbasaur is smacked against a small tree. Sheimi uses Magical Leaf on Jigglypuff. Bulbasaur uses Take Down on Butterfree, both Pokemon receiving damage. More of the Butterfly Pokemon's HP goes to Sheimi. Jigglypuff wakes up. Butterfree uses Gust, causing damage to the Gratitude Pokemon. Sheimi then uses Synthesis, restoring the lost HP. Jigglypuff uses Doubleslap on Sheimi, hitting it three times. Bulbasaur uses Vine Whip on Jigglypuff, scoring in a Critical Hit. Butterfree's HP is taken away again, and in response it uses Gust again on Sheimi. Sheimi uses Magical Leaf on Jigglypuff.

Jigglypuff then uses Pound on Sheimi; the Twins were determined to knock out Sheimi. Bulbasaur uses Vine Whip on Jigglypuff again, and the Balloon Pokemon faints. Butterfree's HP is sapped away, and it passes out as the last bit goes to Sheimi. The Twins lost the battle. Sheimi does Victory backflips, till it messes up and lands on its back. Soon, bulbasaur starts glowing. He was beginning to evolve! Within seconds, Bulbasaur becomes Ivysaur, as it lets out a victory cry.

"Way to go, Ame." Enrai says.

"Yes! Awesome work, Ivysaur!" Ame says as he hugs his newly evolved Pokemon.

"[It was no big deal.]" Ivysaur replies.

With another victory, the group moves on into Ekruteak City, home of the Burnt and Tin Towers. They head to the Pokemon Center to heal their parties. Arceus had to be brought in back to a larger room that facilitated healing. Sceptile decides he'd leave the team before the healing started, in order to give Wurmple a space. Reluctant, Ame listens to Sceptile, and deposits him. Enrai decided to move the Razor Claw from her Pokemon in the PC to her bag. In the resturant part of the PokeCenter, both trainers were seeing what their baby Pokemon knew. Wurmple only knew Tackle and String Shot; this disappointed Ame. Manyula, however, came with Spite, Double Hit, and Surf.

"Wait, Surf? Are you serious?" Ame asks.

"I once heard of a trainer's Buneary hatching with a move not in the Egg Move List. If that's true, then who says a Sneasel can't hatch with Surf?" Enrai states.

"Talk about successful breeding." Ame says, his Wurmple crawling up his leg.

As a natural reaction, he kicks Wurmple off his leg, and into a wall. Wurmple slides down to the floor, and Manyula runs over to check on it. Wurmple stands up, and cries; one of its spikes came off.

"Nice one, Ame." Enrai teases.

"Oh, be quiet!" Ame says, getting up, then rushes over to Wurmple saying, "Are you okay, Wurmple?"

"RUN FOR IT!" a civilian screams outside. Enrai checks it out with Ame and Manyula joining in. Something was going on in the Burnt Tower. Both parties were still being healed. They make a tough decision and decide to check it out. They rush out of the building, and head over to the Burnt Tower.

Once there, they find that certain attacks came flying out: Spark, Flamethrower, and Bubblebeam. It must be from the Legendary Dogs. Both Enrai and Ame run inside the tower. The inside was well covered in ash, with a huge hole in the floor leading to the basement. They look down the hole, and find a trainer bothering the Dogs. He was in black clothing and has red, wavy hair, about shoulder length.

"Hey asshole! What do you think you're doing?" Enrai shouts.

The trainer below looks up. He smirks, and uses an Escape Rope to climb up and meet the trainers face-to-face. He scans Ame, then scans Enrai.

"What do you two want?" he asks.

"Who are you, and what are doing to the Legendary Dogs?" Ame demands.

"Me? I'm Sunny. And I'm doing nothing but giving them a little taste of what trainers are like." Sunny replies holding up a Pokeball.

"You bastard." Ame growls.

"Go, Zubat! Gastly!" Sunny calls out.

Wurmple jumps in, being joined by Manyula. Enrai and Ame couldn't stop their Pokemon; they knew what Sunny was doing was wrong. Gastly uses Confuse Ray on Wurmple, and Zubat uses Supersonic on Manyula. Wurmple falls victim to Confuse Ray while Mayula had his ears covered. Manyula then uses Spite, lowering Confuse Ray's PP by 4. Wurmple hurts itself in confusion. Gastly uses Night Shade on Manyula, and Zubat uses Bite on Wurmple. Wurmple faints, but Manyula tries to hang in the battle. He quickly uses Surf, damaging both foes, but it isn't enough. As Gastly and Zubat gang up on the little Sharp Claw Pokemon, Raikou jumps from the basement, landing in between the battlefield. Zubat and Gaslt become intimidated. Raikou uses Raor, and scares the Pokemon back in their Pokeballs; they stood no chance. Entei and Suicune jump up, landing in back of Enrai and Ame respectively; they had caught on to what the trainers were trying to do.

"Damn! The confusion wore off!" Sunny growls.

Raikou uses Roar with Thundershock in an attempt to scare Sunny; he isn't phased. Entei and Suicune join in the inimidationd session, scaring the daylights out of the baby Pokemon. Wurmple scampers up Ame's shirt as Manyula jumps into Enrai's arms. Sunny starts to show fear. He uses another Escape Rope and exits the tower. The Pokemon that live within the tower come out of hiding; most of them being Rattata and Koffing. The trainers breathe a sigh of releif before the Legendary Dogs direct their attention towards them.

"I think they think we're bad too." Enrai whispers.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Ame replies.

Just as Entei is about to swipe both of them with its mighty paw, Suicune gets in the way, glaring at its "sibling". Entei backs down, lowering its paw. Raikou roars, and jumps over the wall and out the tower. Entei follows suit with a longer cry as it leaves. Suicune circles the trainers, studying their looks. It then cries and leaves the tower. By the time Enrai and Ame tried following, the Dogs were long gone.

"[What were they?]" Manyula asks.

"[I have no idea.]" Wurmple replies, trapped in an awestruck state.

"Well, all things considered, I'm glad they're okay now." Enrai says.

"I really wanted to catch that Entei!" Ame yells.

"Not before I do. Don't forget: my goal is to catch all existing Legendary Pokemon." Enrai says holding up Manyula's ball, as a way of saying she's going to catch them.

With not much else to do, they head back to the Pokemon Center, where their teams are fully healed. As they take their respective teams back, the trainers hand in their baby Pokemon. It only takes minutes before they're ready to go. A Chansey in the back releases Arceus from the healing room, and he is back at full strength, ready for anything. Ame takes out his PokeTech, and finds that today is Teusday; in Johto, that meant there was a Bug Catching Contest. Ame was feeling sick, and was still trying to adjust to Wurmple.

"It's okay, Ame. You sit this one out. I want to see what I can catch!" Enrai says, full of energy.

"You do realize you only get to keep one bug, right?" Ame asks.

"Wait, really? I can't keep them all?" Enrai asks.

"No. You can only keep one Pokemon from your party to weaken the bug, and when you catch one, then another, you can only keep one; the other gets released. So whichever bug you catch better be a good one." Ame explains.

"That sounds difficult. Are you sure you're up to this challenge, Enrai?" Arceus asks.

"Sure. I'll just go in with Skullz; he knows Hypnosis and Nightmare." Enrai replies.

"Good idea." Ame says.

The group heads over to the National Park, going through Routes 37 and 36. Once there, Ame quickly situates himself with the monitors. Enrai asks the attendant if Arceus is allowed to at least stay within the park, since she doesn't completely own him. The attendant allows Arceus in, and has Enrai pick a Pokemon. She chooses Skullz, and the rest are left at the desk. Enrai is then sent outside with 30 ParkBalls. Arceus looms over the gate, and Enrai signals him to come in. He heads straight to the fountain, where he can overlook her progress, and watch the others catch bugs. There was 20 minutes on the clock, and only 10 trainers, including Enrai, are out and searching.

An announcement comes through the intercom, "For the first time in Johto, we have found a way to attract Bug Pokemon from Hoenn and Sinnoh. Best of luck!"

"Kick ass! I'm gonna bag me an Illumise!" Enrai says.

Skulls pops out and says, "I really don't want to be here. Did you forget that we Dark Pokemon are weak against Bugs?"

"Relax, Skulls. The Bug Pokemon here are weaker than you. Now let's move!" Enrai says.

"{I'm completely screwed.}" Skulls thinks as he follows.

"{Hahahaha, Skulls is so screwed.}" Arceus thinks.

All the trainers rush around trying to catch the best Bug Pokemon they can find. A pair of twins catch a Butterfree and Kakuna. A female Ace trainer struggles with a Scyther. A male Ace trainer has a rough time catching a Volbeat. A female PokeFan has issues with a simple Caterpie. A Bug Catcher chases around a Pinsir. A Lass loses sight of a Beedrill. A Picnicker tries catching a Wurmple. A Camper battles a Kricketot. Enrai still struggles to find a strong Bug Pokemon.

Back in the building, Ame asks about the rules.

"Well, you have 20 minutes on the clock. All trainers receive 30 ParkBalls as opposed to our old 20 limit; everyone started complaining when almost all the contestants didn't catch a thing. You can only carry one team member with you to weaken the Bug Pokemon we provide. However, you lose the contest if: your pokemon faints, you run out of balls, you run out of time, or you decide to leave the park. If you do catch more than one bug, you'll have to choose the strongest one you find, and the others are sent to us for holding." the attendant explains.

"Wait, so the second bug caught _doesn't_ get released?" Ame asks.

"Of course not. We have respective boxes waiting with the respective teams. When the balls do appear, we write the person's name on it in case they become lost; we just slap on stickers on their party's balls for safe keeping."

"Uh-oh...I told Enrai that she could only catch one and the other would be released..."

"She'll figure it out. Everyone still has 9 minutes."

"...{CRAP!}"

Out in the grass, 8 trainers signed in with what they consider to be a strong bug. Only Enrai and a Camper was left. Soon, the Camper spots a shiny-colored Caterpie, and using his Pidgey, catches it without problems. Enrai was still looking for an Illumise. And just then, she discovers a shiny-colored Paras, a Bug Pokemon she doesn't have. She sends in Skulls to do battle. Paras covers its head and shivers; it was afraid to fight.

"You've gotta be kidding...Should I just, use it?" Skullz asks, disappointed.

"Erm, yeah, just, use Hypnosis." Enrai says, unsure of how to handle the situation.

Skullz's eyes glow brightly, making contact when Paras looks up. It plops asleep. Skullz then uses Nightmare, and along with his Bad Dreams Ability, really chops down Paras's HP. As it carries on, Enrai tosses a ParkBall, and Paras is absorbed into it.

It shakes once.

It shakes twice.

It shakes a third time.

Bing! Paras is caught, and just in time. The PA goes off, saying time's up. Enrai grabs the ball, and rushes with Skullz back inside the building. Arceus shakes his head, eyes closed; he saw a trainer catch a very strong Illumise. He lands next to the grass and lays down, soon falling into a peaceful slumber.

A half hour later after checking out all the bugs, Enrai found she had lost the contest, along with the Camper and his shiny Caterpie. The winner was the Female PokeFan who caught a very powerful Illumise. Second Place was the Picnicker and her Scyther. Third Place was one twin and her Heracross, and Last was her twin with the Butterfree. After the awards are given, Ame approaches Enrai with what he found out. She smack him across the face, much to Skullz's surprise.

"Okay, maybe I deserved that one..." Ame says rubbing his cheek.

"Next time get your info straight. I could've had that Illumise!" Enrai shouts.

"Okay Enrai, easy. You go deposit the Paras; I'll go grab the team." Skullz says, wanting to distance himself for a second.

"Yeah, okay." Enrai agrees.

She walks over to the PC and deposits Paras, not even bothering to name it. Skullz levitates over with the team. Enrai puts the balls on her belt, and she rejoins Ame, where Manyula pops out, begging to be carried by Enrai. Skullz, tired of the stuff going on, heads back inside his pokeball. Enrai lifts up her Sneasel, who becomes full of joy. With Ame, they two head outside to get Arceus, who is asleep. Manyula jumps out of Enrai's arms, and walks up to Arceus. He then begins to lick Arceus's face; Arceus wakes up and sees this. He looks at Enrai with the "make-it-stop" look. Enrai pulls Manyula away, and Arceus stands up.

"So, where are we headed to now?" Arceus asks.

"I'm not sure. Thanks to Team Rocket, we skipped over Azalea Town and Goldenrod City." Ame replies.

"I kinda wanna look for the Legendary Dogs. Suicune is absolutely beautiful." Enrai says.

Hearing this, Manyula uses Double-Hit on Enrai's stomach, knocking her on her back. He stands with his back turned and arms crossed.

"Heheheh, Manyula seems to be the jealous type." Ame says.

"Make sure your Wurmple doesn't mimic this; she may be jealous too." Arceus says, lifting up Enrai with one of his bubbles.

"...How are you sure Wurmple's female?" Ame quickly asks.

"I'm God." Arceus replies.

Ame develops a look of horror on his face. Arceus and Enrai laugh out loud, as Manyula and Wurmple's birth was not Arceus's doing. Ame then catches on, and hangs his head; he isn't sure what to think anymore.

* * *

**Items on Hand:**  
Hyper Potion x30  
Full Restore x48  
Revive x49  
Full Heal x30  
Escape Rope x8  
Dire Hit x10  
Elixer x10  
Bubble Mail x1  
Flame Mail x1  
Razor Claw x1  
Starpiece x5

**PokeBalls:**  
Poke x10  
Great x10  
Ultra x9  
Timer x9  
Luxury x9  
Quick x8  
Rugaji's Ball

**Key Items:**  
PokeDex  
Poffin Case  
Seal Case  
Super/Good/Old Rod  
S.S. Aqua2 Ticket  
PokeTech


	8. Plucking Feathers

Character thoughts: "{abc}"  
Pokemon Translations: "[abc]"

Chapter 8:  
Plucking Feathers

Enrai and Ame are now training their new Pokemon, Manyula and Wurmple, respectively, near New Bark Town. Arceus is relaxing while Hunter attampts to climb trees. As he makes it high into one, an Exeggcute appears and uses Barrage to knock Hunter out of the tree. It succeeds and Hunter falls out and lands on his back. As much as he wanted revenge, a strange sound catches his ears as they twitch. He looks toward New Bark, where he can hear the cries of Pidgey and its evolutions, the loudest cry coming from a Pidgeot. As Wurmple is about to defeat a Rattata, Hunter sends over a small electric jolt to get everyone to stop. The wild Pokemon run off.

"Hunter, those guys were almost fainted. What's the deal?" Enrai asks.

Arceus stands and says, "There's a huge flock coming this way."

"A flock? Of what?" Ame asks.

The flock closes in fast, landing near the entrance to the town. They all had scars and bruises, and many feathers missing from multiple areas. The leader, Pidgeot, had the most damage. Pidgeot falls face first onto the ground. It clearly had done more than it could. Enrai and Ame rush over. Ame then sends out Ivysaur to have him use Synthesis and pass it on to the flock. This works, as the damage to all Pidgey, Pidgeotto, and the one Pidgeot starts to disappear, except for the missing feathers. Pidgeot, still exhausted, looks up at the trainers. Manyula approaches Pidgeot.

"[What's going on Pidgeot?]" Manyula asks.

The entire flock answers the question, overwhelming the trainers.

"Yikes, something big must be going down if they're this frantic." Ame says.

"They're saying their home was invaded in Viridian Forest. Apparently the returning flock of Fearow and Spearow teamed up with a flock of Starly and Staravia, and used the FEAR Strategy to defeat them." Arceus translates.

"FEAR Strategy? What the hell is that?" Ame asks.

"I'll give you a hypothetical battle scene: say you have a very weak Starly up against a very strong Luxray. Starly is holding a Focus Sash to keep it from fainting. Luxray, being stronger and speedy, uses Thunder. Starly is hit. Now, Starly uses Endeavor, bringing down pretty much all of Luxray's HP. Then, Starly uses Quick Attack, gaining the first move. Luxray faints. Starly won by using Endeavor and Quick Attack." Enrai explains.

"What is the matter with these pokemon?" Ame asks, amazed that such a tactic exists.

"It is playing dirty, but it can be countered. I still have the Spooky Plate. Those birds won't be able to touch me." Arceus says.

"Well then, looks like we're helping Pidgeot's Flock. And with our Pokemon, striking the enemies shouldn't be an issue." Enrai says.

"But how are we gonna get to Viridian Forest? The train isn't running and the S.S. Aqua is rumored to be lost at sea." Ame asks, knowing Virdian Forest is pretty far.

"Relax. We can cheat. I can take you all into my dimension tempo-" Arceus tries to say before Enrai interrupts, "No! You remember the last time we tried that! I couldn't sleep for three days straight!"

"{And that last time was also the first...} Okay. Looks like we're taking the high road." Arceus says.

Enrai calls out Rizardon and has Manyula and Hunter return to their pokeballs. Ame recalls Wurmple. Both trainers hop on Rizardon's back as Arceus gets Pidgeot onto his back. The flock takes to the air and leads them to Viridian Forest.

Once there an hour later, no pokemon was visible; the trees had grown thicker over time, making flight out of the forest impossible. The group and flock land, and Arceus gently lets Pidgeot slide off. The atmosphere of the forest was unwelcoming. The flock kept together as the trainers call out all of their pokemon, except for Wurmple; it would faint within seconds. Still no sign of the oppopsing flock. Arceus activates his Spooky (Ghost) Plate, making sure the FEAR Strategy doesn't affect him. Suddenly, both large flocks appear from the trees, ready for a fight. The teams strike at once: Hunter uses Thunderbolt, Rizardon uses Fire Spin to trap them all while countering the FEAR tactic, Skullz uses multiple Fant Attacks as Ominous Wind would have no effect, Sheimi uses Leech Seed and then Magical Leaf, Manyula uses Surf, Froslass uses Blizzard, Cyndaquil uses Ember, Buizel uses a pattern of Sonicboom and Water Gun, Gyarados uses Dragon Rage, Ivysaur uses Sleep Powder, and Arceus uses Flamethrower and Future Sight as Judgment became useless.

As it looks like the flocks are starting to go down, some remain die-hards. Multiple Fearow and Staravia push back the attacks, and swoop in with their own. Staravia pulls out the FEAR Strategy on all the Pokemon amazingly and quickly taking them out, except for Cynaquil, Manyula, Froslass, and Arceus. Fearow easily wipes out the rest using Mirror Move, then sets its sight on Arceus. It starts to use a barrage of Pursuit and Assurance. However, in an effort to dodge these attacks, Arceus changes to his Iron (Steel-type) Plate to halve the damage taken. He uses Judgment in return, but not before Staravia jump in using Endeavor and Quick Attack. Fearow uses Mirrow Move, remembering Flamethrower, and uses said attack on Arceus, as he had changed back to his Spooky Plate after the first Staravia used Endeavor. Arceus uses Protect, but this quickly fails, and Fearow finishes him off with Pursuit. Arceus falls, shocked to find how intelligent these flocks are.

"What the hell? They defeated Arceus!" Enrai exclaims.

"Ngh...[This is unreal...]" Hunter says.

"Wait a sec, I forgot about Garura!" Enrai says, reaching for the ball.

Ame stops her and says, "It won't do any good. If she's strong, she'll be taken down instantly."

"He's right...we must retreat!" Arceus says.

The Fearow and Staravia begin to charge at the trainers, but not before Garura jumps out of her ball and uses Outrage, blasting most of the remaining birds with unbelievable bursts of energy. However, two new opponents appear just as Outrage was ending. Garura reaches into her pouch, and takes out a Lum Berry, eating that to escape confusion. These opponents were another Fearow and a Staraptor. This Fearow was the real leader, as feathers were missing from multpile spots, and had a scar over its right eye. Staraptor looked to be in good health, which meant it must've belonged to a trainer at one point. Both were furious at the defeat of their flocks. Garura was ready for anything; she knew Enrai was in danger. With this in mind, the trainers recall their Pokemon, then rush over to Arceus, where Ame uses a Revive to get the Alpha Pokemon on his feet.

Both birds charge at Garura, Fearow using Drill Peck, and Staraptor preparing to use Close Combat. Garura tries to fend them off with Shock Wave, which stops them for a few seconds. She then dashes in, using Giga Impact. The birds are knocked back, but not for long. As Garura catches her breath, Fearow uses Mirror Move, and attacks with Giga Impact, critically damaging Garura. From behind, Staraptor uses Cloce Combat, and every hit lands. Garura still refused to go down, and uses Hyper Beam. Both birds dodge, and use their respective attacks of Brave Bird and Sky Attack, suggesting that Fearow hatched with the attack. Both attacks hit, and Garura gives in. Enrai recalls Garura, and the teams try to make a break for it. The birds follow, knowing they can't get far because of Pidgeot and his flock. Arceus every now and then fired off his Judgment attack, trying to at least slow down the birds if not hitting them. Suddenly, the trainers fall through the ground, and Arceus and Pidgeot's flock follow. Fearow and Staraptor land at the edge of the hole and look down. Only darkness could be seen. Thinking there's no way our heroes could survive, they return to their respective flocks with the news.

However, a half mile below ground, Arceus had raced fast enough to catch the trainers on his back, unable to use his protective spheres. Pidgeot and his flock showed worry for them. But, looking down, they could all see light.

"Hey Arceus, let's keep going and see what's down here. Maybe it could be an answer to all this." Enrai says.

"Alright. I'm feeling a bit too weak to stay levitating to tell the truth." Arceus agrees.

They all head further down the hole, traveling another half mile, before coming upon an underground forest, filled with nothing but Pikachu. They eventually land where the trainers hop off Arceus. Looking around, there was a water source: a small stream that looked untouched by humans. The grass was oddly soft, and the trees were amazingly healthy. Looking up, there was a light source: crystals that seem to reflect the sun, which explains the warmth. This underground forest could be described as a very large cavern. Pikachu were all over the place, and some stopped what they were doing in order to observe their visitors. One Pikachu could see that they were all roughed up, and came over with a Sitrus Berry.

"Aw, you're a cute Pikachu." Enrai says accepting the berry.

Another Pikachu goes to Arceus with another Sitrus Berry. As Enrai tries to rip apart the berry so she could split it with Ame, he notices that the leaves on the trees are completely yellow; not one green leaf was in sight.

"This must be one of the many secret areas of the Pokemon World. I think this might be the Yellow Forest." Arceus says.

"Yellow Forest, huh? Why am I not surprised at the name?" Ame says, not impressed.

All of a sudden, the group and flock can see what appeared to be Magnet Rise...but it wasn't. A Pikachu could be seen floating. Another one soon joins it, running up to it in an identicle way that Arceus can. These were special rare Pikachu that knew Fly. Both of them had some kind of external feature that told them apart: one mess tuft of fur on its head and the other had dark pink stripes instead of brown; this also affected the half brown color on the tail. They chase each other through the air, going in a sideways 8 - or infinity symbol - fashion. One Pikachu approaches the trainers and explains the two flying Pikachu.

"[Yes they can fly. However, they're odd features make us second guess them. They're the reason most of us are down here.]" it says.

"Wait, what?" Ame asks.

"The Pikachu's saying that those two flying ones are the reason these Pikachu are down here in the first place." Arceus translates.

"[Can they help out my flock?]" Pidgeot asks.

"[They probably can, seeing as how they've been here longer than the forest itself.]" the Pikachu replies.

"Those two have been down here longer? But they don't look that old at all." Enrai says.

"How come you can understand them?" Ame asks.

"I've had Hunter since he was a Pichu. I can somewhat understand what Pichu and its forms are saying from time to time." Enrai replies.

"I would catch those two Pikachu then. I'm going to stay down here till I've recovered." Arceus says, lying down.

"Let's not waste time, Enrai. We have annoying birds to defeat!" Ame says grabbing a ball.

"But hold on, our Pokemon just went through hell. You only have Wurmple left." Enrai says.

"Don't you have more Revives?" Ame asks.

"And Full Restores and Hyper Potions. But I can't waste all of them on 11 Pokemon! Unless...hey Pikachu, would this place have any healing properties?" Enrai argues, as she starts to think.

"[I'm glad you asked! Follow me! You too, Arceus!]" Pikachu replies with energy.

Arceus stands up and follows the trainers and Pikachu. Pidgeot quickly joins as his flock stands by and watches. A few yards from their spot, Pikachu had lead them to a large patch of special crystals with a dull blue color. Pikachu gets the trainers to let out their still exhausted teams, Wurmple running around in circles out of happiness due to being in a pure place. Pikachu then takes Manyula over to the crystals and places Manyula's paw on them. The crystals start to glow, and surround Manyula with a gentle aura and tiny sparkles. All of the injuries were completely healed, and Manyula became full of energy. After the crystals stopped glowing, Manuyla stretches, and then goes over the play with Wurmple.

"[The only drawback is, only one pokemon can touch them at a time.]" Pikachu says.

"It said only one pokemon at a time can touch it. I can wait." Arceus says.

"Are you sure? I can feel how low your energy is." Enrai asks.

"It's okay. Your teams need it more." Arceus assures.

Ame decides to let Enrai's team go first. Each of her Pokemon took one minute each to completely heal. The same happens for Ame's team. By the time Arceus gets his chance, Pikachu's ears lower.

"[Never had a Legendary try this...But you can try.]" Pikachu says.

"I am sure it will work. If not, I can always use Recover." Arceus says.

He lifts up his foot, and carefully places his hoof on the crystals. Their glowing turned into more of a blinking pattern. Arceus tries to use Recover to help the crystals, and this sems to work for the time being. With the teams completely healed, the two decide to take on the flying Pikachu. Hunter's ears point upwards and back, and glares at Enrai.

"Huh? Hey, relax Hunter. I'm not replacing you. We're just going to try something different, but we need those two Pikachu." Enrai says.

"[HELL NO! I will never allow another Pikachu near you unless it's owned!]" Hunter shouts, stomping his feet.

"Wow, he's pretty pissed off at this idea." Skullz says, amazed at the rage.

"He's always gotten like this. Even if I'm just training another Pokemon against a random Pikachu, he pops out and chases it away." Enrai explains.

"Hunter, you know how strong those birds are. Even you got taken out. We're just going to ask those flying ones if they'll assist us in taking care of the new flocks. We need all the help we can get." Ame says, trying to convince the enraged Mouse Pokemon.

"[I'm way stronger! ThuuunndeeerrrBOLT!]" Hunter shouts, soon sending out a Thunderbolt towards the flying Pikachu.

They see the attack and quickly dodge, coming forth and landing on the ground a yard away from Hunter. They look at him confused as little jolts of electricity are flying out of Hunter's cheecks.

"{I have an idea.} Look Hunter, we really don't plan on catching them. We just want their help." Ame says, trying something else.

"[Catch us? Why is this not so?]" the tuffed-haired Pikachu asks.

"[I'm not surprised. Humans don't wish for freaks of nature.]" the pink-striped Pikachu says, arms crossed.

"[Just what makes you more special than me anyway?]" Hunter demands.

"[...Nothing. We just know fly. Some of us know Surf.]" the tuffed-haired Pikachu replies.

"[Besides the fact we're brothers, we're not very special at all. If you like, the Pikachu that know Surf here might be able to teach you.]" the pink-striped Pikachu offers.

"Both you Pikachu, can you help us get rid of a couple huge flocks out there? It's the reason why we found your secret area in the first place." Enrai asks.

"[I'd be honored.]" the tuffed-haired one replies.

"[What's in it for me?]" the pink-striped Pikachu asks.

"Hmm, if you help us, I'll make you a Poffin." Enrai offers.

"[Po...Poffin? Okay I'm so in!]" the pink-striped Pikachu replies.

With that agreement, the Pikachu lead the trainers back to the hole, and use Fly to carry them up and out. The other Pikachu and their teams watch as they head back up into Viridian Forest to finish what they came for. Hunter keeps himself distant from the other Pikachu. As Froslass is about to set him straight, Garura stops her, shaking her head no. Hunter needs some time to think about the situation before any action is taken. Rizardon rolls her eyes as she's seen him like this before and heads for the stream to drink. Pidgeot's flock looks on in question if asking Enrai and Ame for help was a good idea.

Back in the forest, Ame, Enrai, and the Pikachu Brothers rush towards the center of the forest. As they approach, Fearow and Staraptor reappear, surprised that they are still alive. The Pikachu Brothers then start to float in the air. The birds laugh at this thinking it's Magnet Rise, but when the brothers used Fly, bashing into the birds, they were baffled to see that mice could suddenly fly. Soon, all four take to the sky and start to battle. Fearow uses Drill Peck, but after a successful hit, succumbs to the ability of Static, and becomes paralyzed. Staraptor knew to keep distance, but had no choice to close in and uses Close Combat. The tuffed-haired Pikachu is hit, and he retaliates with Thunderbolt, zapping the hell out of Staraptor. The pink-stripped one follows suit, and Fearow is zapped.

Just then, Pedgeot and his flock come flying out of the hole, and Pidgeot is carrying Hunter on his back. Other Pidgeotto were carrying Manyula, Sheimi, Buizel, and Cyndaquil. They close in fast, and the Pokemon jump off using their respective attacks: Double-Hit, Magical Leaf, Ember, and Water Gun. Hunter is last to jump off and uses a combo of Magnet Rise and Volt Tackle, managing to strike both birds. Soon enough, Arceus and the others come flying out with help from the Alpha Pokemon. As they jump off, Arceus changes into his Icicle Plate and uses a combo of Judgment and Blizzard. The Pikachu Brothers strike one last time using Thunderbolt, finally knocking out the birds. Although, when they crashed onto the ground, Pidgeot closes in walking towards them. They start to fill with fear, then call their flocks, telling them to leave the forest. The two huge flocks dash off into the sky, followed by their leaders. Pidgeot and his flock celebrate their victory.

Later that day, around sunset outside the forest, Enrai tries to offer Pidgeot to go along with her. However, Pidgeot looks at the flock he had been protecting for so long, and recalls Ash and how he promised to return. Although he has thoughts of doubt, thinking he'd end up like Charizard when he was a Charmander, he refuses the offer, wanting to wait for his trainer. Enrai understands, and the flock returns to the forest. All that's left is the Pikachu Brothers. Hunter approaches them both. At first it looked like it would be a showdown, till Hunter wants to shake their paws. The Brothers gladly shake Hunter's paws. Hunter then turns around, showing his approval of the brothers.

"Wow Hunter, you're acting very mature. I like that." Enrai says, petting her partner's head.

"So Hunter, you don't mind if she catches one of them?" Arceus asks.

"[I don't mind.]" Hunter replies.

"Cool. I want the one with the hair." Ame says.

"Guess I have the striped one. Let's see...Ah, I think this Quick Ball will do nicely." Enrai says, choosing a ball.

"I've been saving this Premier Ball for something like this." Ame says.

The trainers throw the balls at their respective choices, and the brothers become absorbed into the respective balls.

They shake once.

They shake twice.

They shake a third time.

Double Click. The balls are suddenly transported to their respective boxes. With the day getting late, it was time to head into Virudian City and rest up...but not before Enrai collapses.

"...I guess I'm more tired than I thought." Arceus says.

* * *

**Items on Hand:**  
Hyper Potion x30  
Full Restore x48  
Revive x49  
Full Heal x30  
Escape Rope x8  
Dire Hit x10  
Elixer x10  
Bubble Mail x1  
Flame Mail x1  
Razor Claw x1  
Starpiece x5

**PokeBalls:**  
Poke x10  
Great x10  
Ultra x9  
Timer x9  
Luxury x9  
Quick x7  
Rugaji's Ball

**Key Items:**  
PokeDex  
Poffin Case  
Seal Case  
Super/Good/Old Rod  
S.S. Aqua2 Ticket  
PokeTech


	9. Yesterday Is Gone

Character thoughts: "{abc}"  
Pokemon Translations: "[abc]"

Chapter 9:  
Yesterday Is Gone

The next day, Enrai and Ame decide to make room in order to train their new Pikachu. Sheimi and Inysaur are put away in their respective boxes, and the two Pikachu are withdrawn. Enrai calls hers from the pokeball and decides to name it Sunset, due to his odd coloration. Not much of the nicknaming kind, Ame decides to name his Pikachu, Sparkler, mainly because the tuft on his head looked like the tiny colored embers coming off a sparkler. However, both trainers still needed to raise their youngest members, Manyula and Wurmple. They join Arceus outside who is investigating the Viridian Gym, trying to see what's inside. This drew a crowd, and now Enrai had to find a way to make the crowd leave. Then, she looks down at Hunter.

"Hmm, I wonder...Hey Ame, could I ask assistance from your Buizel?" Enrai asks.

"What do you plan on doing, exactly?" Ame replies, knowing that Enrai has an idea.

"Just call him out, he needs to hear this idea too." Enrai says.

"Heheh, [she's got a brilliant idea~!]" Hunter says, getting a nasty smirk on his face.

Meanwhile, Arceus fails to find a way to peer inside the gym. He turns to leave it, but quickly finds a crowd of confused and awed people. He looks around, find the crowd had tightly blocked him in, making him unable to levitate; last time he tried something like that, his feet didn't completely leave the ground and he sent 5 people to the hospital. He wasn't sure what to try, as that memory quickly plays in his head. He wants to use Defog, but he has no space to use it. Soon, a large thunderbolt appears from the back of the crowd. They all look behind to find Hunter and Buizel, who had angry looks. A trainer emerges and sends out an Exploud, to which Hunter secretly charges Focus Punch, and a Tyranitar, knowing there was no way Buizel could knock it out. However, Enrai had a different idea and beforehand used a TM on Buizel. As Hunter quickly uses Focus Punch on Exploud, sending it flying onto the roof of the gym, Buizel uses Iron Tail, whacking Tyranitar in the face. As Buizel's attack finishes, he blasts himself to a good distance with Water Gun, shooting it at Tyranitar's stomach. Hunter quickly aids in using Thunder Wave to paralyze the Armor Pokemon. The crowd slowly starts to circle around the battle. Arceus sees this, and takes this opportunity to sneak away back to the trainers.

"Enrai, you've lost it." Arceus says as he closes in.

"Not quite. If all goes well, Buizel should learn some more moves soon. Maybe even evolve." Enrai says.

"Wait, are you saying you're trying to make my Buizel evolve?" Ame asks.

"More like helping it. On my journey, my first water-type was Buizel, and it had major difficulties fighting, so I often used this trick to help it become a Floatzel. Sadly though, I had to release it because not only was it Breeding Season, but we both discovered it had a family previous to my catching it. We agreed to meet again one day somewhere near this place called Navel Rock." Enrai quickly explains.

"I think I understand. In that case let's see what happens!" Ame says.

"{Unfortunatley, these tricks get her into trouble.}" Arceus keeps to himself.

Tyranitar finally uses Eartquake, aiming it at Hunter. Hunter uses Magnet Rise to evade the attack, now making any Ground move useless. Just then, Buizel, on his own, learns a new move, and doesn't hesitate to use it. He quickly joins back in with Aqua Jet, slamming into Tyranitar's stomach. It uses the same attack to bounce off, soon using another move, Swift. Hunter then uses Volt Tackle, attracting the Swift stars and giving them an electrical charge. Tyranitar is unable to move fast enough to evade, and the paralysis keeps it from attacking, as Hunter slams into into, knocking it to the ground. Hunter backflips a few times to join Buizel. Tyranitar faints right there. Exploud isn't seen or heard from the gym's rooftop, suggesting it has fainted as well. With that, Hunter and Buizel run off, being careful not to make it look as if they came from a trainer. The crowd soon slowly disappears, leaving the trainer to sulk in his recent loss.

In Viridian Forest moments later, Hunter and Buizel reunite with the trainers and Arceus. Buizel was happy to have gotten stronger and learned a total of 4 new moves under an hour. Ame thanks Enrai for the extra boost.

"It was nothing. Hey, now that the forest is under Pidgeot's watch again, let's let our teams out and train the baby Pokemon." Enrai says.

"Good idea. Wurmple really needs to evolve. I just hope it becomes a Beautifly and not a Dustox." Ame says.

"What's wrong with Dustox?" Arceus asks.

"They just creep me out." Ame replies, calling out his team.

Enrai calls out her team, and they manage to separate Manyula and Wurmple in order to train. Although Hunter had accepted the two Pikachu last night, he still doesn't like the fact that Sunset is in the team. But before Hunter could make a move, Sparkler playfully tackles Sunset and the two start to play. Buizel finds Rizardon talking with Garura; it appeared to be over the empty pouch. Skullz sneaks in behind Buizel, pretending to be his shadow, then carefully pokes his head out and says, "Boo!"

Buizel jumps up a tree, latching onto the first branch and tryies to climb onto it in fear. Skullz laughs for a bit, then decides to try and talk to Buizel.

"[You scared me!]" Buizel angrily shouts.

"Heheh, sorry. Just trying to get your attention." Skullz says, and helps Buizel onto the branch.

Buizel sighs and says, "[Skullz, would you...do you know what it means when you feel something odd in your chest?]"

"Something odd? Explain."

"[...It feels like my heart is floating.]"

"Floating? Hahaha, that's on odd way to describe something."

Gyarados can hear the two as he is resting just below them. He lifts up his head and meets the two in the tree which is only nine feet from the ground. He then says, "[You dumbass of a Pitch Black Pokemon, Buizel's in love.]"

"In love? But with who?" Skullz asks.

"...[Enrai's Charizard.]" Buizel answers.

"You mean Rizardon? Dude, you do realize Buizel and Charizard can't breed, right?" Skullz says.

"[I never mentioned kids, now did I?]" Buizel says, sitting up and crossing his arms.

"[GYAAAAAAHHHH!]" Sunset and Sparkler suddenly cry.

The trainers hear the Pikachus' cries and stop training, quickly running over to where their cries came from. Manyula picks up Wurmple and follows the two, trying to keep up. Arceus trots over to the spot and meets the trainers there. Ame pushes the tall grass aside where the two Pikachu are seen very upset about finding a seriously injured Butterfree, which is wearing a Yellow Scarf (in Gen 4, this increases Toughness in Contests; but in Gen 1, it has no real use).

Sunset looks up at Enrai with the sadest face saying, "[We found him like this...he isn't moving...I THINK HE'S DEEEAAAD!]"

Sparkler's ears lower, looks up at Ame, and says, "[He needs the Pokemon Center. His injuries look to be from a Beautifly.]"

"I've never seen anything like this before! Lend me your vest!" Enrai says.

"Okay..." Ame agrees taking off his vest, "...Here. We better hurry." he says handing it over.

Enrai places the vest on the ground, carefully picks up Butterfree, put him on it, lightly wraps him up, then picks him up. As the trainers race out of the forest, their teams follow, Gyarados letting Buizel ride on his back. As the teams rush out of the forest, Sunset looks back at the spot, barely seeing the top wings of a Beautifly.

"{Whoa, my bro was right! It _was_ a Beautifly!}" he thought.

By the time they exit the forest, the trainer who owns the Tyranitar and Exploud appears with Officer Jenny next to him.

"{Here we go again.}" Arceus thought.

"There's the Raichu and Buizel!" the trainer says. As Buizel hides more behind Gyarados, Hunter jumps into Garura's pouch.

"Do those Pokemon belong to you two?" Jenny asks.

"I'd love to discuss this, but our Pikachu just found this Butterfree and he has serious wounds!" Enrai quickly says, showing said Pokemon.

"Oh my! Hurry and get it to the Pokemon Center!" Jenny says.

"Hey wait a-!" the trainer tries to say before Jenny says, "An injured Pokemon always comes first. Once it's settled, we'll discuss your situation."

Enrai and Ame thank Officer Jenney and rush to the Pokemon Center. All but Arceus and Gyarados go inside, as the two are too big to fit through the doors (despite what HGSS does with Gyarados). Inside, Nurse Joy is astonished by the sight of Butterfree. She quickly calls for Chansey, who comes rushing out with a bed. Nurse Joy carefully takes Butterfree out of the vest and takes the scarf off him and hands it to Enrai. She and Chansey quickly rush Butterfree to the ER, leaving the Pokemon and their trainers to wait. Officer Jenny and the trainer enter the Center. Enrai and Ame knew what were coming, and find and take hold of Buizel and Hunter.

"Garura, I'm leaving you in charge for now. Skullz, if there are any changes, just call the Police Station and ask for me, Ame, and Officer Jenny, okay?" Enrai says.

"You can count on me." Skullz replies.

"Froslass, you're in charge too." Ame says.

"[I hate your trainer now.]" Buizel quietly says to Hunter.

"[You learn to adjust. She's been doing this since Day 1.]" Hunter quietly replies.

"[So she cheats?]"

"[Only to get by more effectively.]"

The trainers follow Officer Jenny and the trainer out the Pokemon Center. There was no need for the motocycle, so the four of them walk to the station which is a few blocks from the Pokemon Center. Gyarados watches in confusion to see Ame just up and leave during an emergency. Arceus sits down and sighs, trying to recall all the other times, plus the ones before, of when Enrai has done this. So far, he has witnessed 20 and heard of 27 others. Gyarados is shocked that Enrai has gotten in trouble for all 47 times she has done this. But Arceus assumes this one won't end well like the others, making the total 48. Gyarados drops to the ground thinking he's never going to see Ame again.

Hours start to pass by. Manyula and Wurmple try to keep their shock of their trainers being gone by practicing with Sunset and Sparkler, respectively. The shock eventually eats up Manyula as he sits against a wall, hugging his knees and rocking from side to side. Wurmple is simply left confused without worry as Ame ran away from it. Rizardon occasionally breathes tiny fireballs and messes around with them, trying to draw shapes in the air before they burned out. Garura watches restlessly from the windows waiting for Enrai to return. Cyndaquil keeps herself entertained by playing with Skullz's hair, mostly just trying to braid it, much to Skullz's anger. Soon, the ER light fades, catching Skullz's attention. He picks up Cyndaquil and holds onto her as Nurse Joy exits the room, wiping off sweat from her foreheard with the back of her hand. She looks and finds Skullz standing there.

She works up a smile and says, "You can relax. Butterfree will be just fine now. I have him in a room so he can rest."

"That's a relief. Um, can you show me how to use the phone?" Skullz asks.

"[You have to let me speak to Ame!]" Cyndaquil shouts.

"Take it easy! That's if Officer Jenny lets you!" Skullz growls.

"My, my, she's restless isn't she?" Joy asks.

"You have no idea..." Skullz replies with a look.

At the station, Ame, Enrai, and their two Pokemon are released. Officer Jenny wasn't letting the other trainer go, however, after checking the records of the three trainers, he turned out to be a con artist. Enrai had no idea she picked somebody who was bad and not innocent, as was Ame. However, before they could leave, Jenny's Cell Phone rings.

"Hello? Oh, Nurse Joy! Oh really? Okay, I'll pass on the information; I was just releasing them. Bye." Jenny speaks, soon hanging up. She looks at the trainers and says, "Nurse Joy says that Butterfree will be fine, and she has him in a room to rest."

"Okay, that's good." Enrai says.

"When he wakes up, we should ask questions." Ame says.

"Good idea. We better hurry back; the babies must be freaking out." Enrai says.

"Ngh, could you add in 'pokemon' when you refer to those two?" Ame freaks.

"[But you'd make a cute couple.]" Hunter says with a sunny look.

"[I don't think it would last long...]" Buizel says.

At the Pokemon Center, Manyula was causing trouble. He wasn't letting anybody else inside to heal their pokemon, and wouldn't let the others and Joy outside. Arceus would ask people passing by or those that needed to get in if they had a Pokemon that knew Sleep Poder, Hypnosis or Sing, but no one seemed to have one. Nurse Joy then remebers she has some Pokemon kept in another room that were meant for situations like this, and rushes to get one. However, Chansey stops her and reassures her that she can stop Manyula. Rizardon then tries trapping Manyula with Fire Spin, but somehow the Sneasel breaks free using a small Surf, and uses Spite on any attack thrown at him. Skullz could no longer use Hypnosis because of this. Chansey marches over to Manyula, making him turn around to face her. Not wanting to pass up this opportunity, Rizardon grabs a hold of Manyula, restraining him with her long tail. Chansey then uses Sing as everyone else tries to block their ears to avoid being put to sleep. Cyndaquil fails at this and falls asleep instantly. Wurmple was hiding under a cushin to try and avoid the move. With Manyula unable to move, Sing starts to take effect, and he's soon asleep.

Chansey cuts her song off seeing that it had worked. The trainers outside cheer, but Gyarados slams his tail as a way of saying for them to not make any loud noises. Chansey walks over to the automatic door and forces it open; Manyula had used Double-Hit to stop them. As the Pokemon gather to one area, the trainers carefully enter so they don't distrub the Sharp Claw Pokemon. That's when Enrai and Ame return, seeing that most of their pokemon are still distressed. When Arceus sheds light on this, Enrai was very surprised to hear that Manyula had went to an extreme. Ame wasn't surprised that Wurmple was so docile; he did try to run from it when it hatched. After entering, Rizardon hands Manyula to Enrai, and recalls herself to her pokeball. Both trainers recall their teams, Enrai leaving out Manyula and Hunter, and Ame leaving out Sparkler and Buizel.

Chansey then leads the party to Butterfree's room, leaving Arceus to find them using the windows from the outside. Once there, Chansey leaves and the party enters the room. Butterfree is well awake as he was biting the sheets.

"Good to see you're awake, Butterfree." Enrai says.

"Yes, you gave them quite a scare." Arceus says, looking in through the window.

"Hey Butterfree, what happened to you?" Ame asks, pulling up a chair.

Butterfree looks at the trainers and their Pokemon, then at Arceus, and then back. He sighs and says, "Free free. [I got dumped.]"

"Wait, it has to be more than that." Arceus says.

"Did you understand what he said, Enrai?" Ame asks.

"Yeah, he said he got dumped. But Butterfree, you had so many wounds on you." Enrai says.

Butterfree lies back down and throws the sheets over him. He clearly was not in the mood to talk. Enrai and Ame look at each other concerned. Sensing that Butterfree is angered, they go to leave, but not before Enrai leaves him his scarf on the bed. All but Manyula remain in the room, as he is still fast asleep. The door is shut.

"[Wow, I've never seen her like that before.]" Hunter says.

"[Butterfree, we can all tell something else happened. You need to tell us so we can help you.]" Sparkler says.

"[Yeah, we're only here to help.]" Buizel says, gently pulling the sheets off to reveal the Pokemon's face.

"[All I want is to go home. I was dumped in the worst way possible. My own mate of 12 years left me all of a sudden for a Shiny Beautifly.]" Butterfree growls.

"[I knew it! Your injuries _were_ from a Beautifly! Oh, I am good!]" Sparkler says.

"12 years? That's a good record for a Pokemon. I heard the longest between two Butterfree was 7 years." Arceus says.

"[...You've been asleep for far too long, Arceus.]" Hunter says.

"[Dammit guys. Why would your mate leave you for a Shiny Beautifly?]" Buizel asks.

Butterfree sighs and answers, "[I don't know. Possibly because she's technically shiny herself and got tired of being with a regular purple me. I really have no idea.]"

"How did you end up with her?" Arceus asks.

"[Oh it was 12 years back, when I used to travel with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock. My specie's time for breeding had occured, and Ash included me in it. However, all the females rejected me, my mate, the Pink Butterfree, being one of them. After that rejection, Ash gave me that yellow scarf, and we tried again, me trying to show off. But of course, Team Rocket intervenes, and I was the only one not captured. With Ash's help, we were able to find the hideout, and I tried desperatly to free everybody. I eventually broke through, freeing everyone, and Brock opens the doors so everyone could get out. Team Rocket tries to capture everyone again, but I team up with Pikachu, and Pikachu destroys their helicopter. Soon, the Pink Butterfree dances her proposal dance, and I join in. By sunset, it was time to say good-bye to Ash. I was crying for a few days, knowing I'd never see him again, but my happiness returned as my mate reassured me that everything would be fine. Eventually we were able to have kids, at least about 8 times in the 12 years, at least 5-8 in each successful nest. We moved a few times around the globe to find a suitable home, before spotting Pidgeot, who told me he knew me when he was a Pidgeotto and I was a Caterpie. I decided we'd stay there.]"

"[That's quite an adventure.]" Sparkler says.

"[Meh, I'm waiting till Enrai settles down with someone. I know for a fact she wants to marry a powerful trainer, so hopefully they'll have a Pokemon I'll fall for.]" Hunter says.

"[And if they don't?]" Butterfree asks.

Hunter's ears lower and his face turns to horror, "[Gee, never really thought it through...]"

"[You know what, if a cloned Nidoqueen and Rhyhorn can have kids, then so be it! ANY Pokemon can have kids!]" Buizel says.

"[Ah, that whole bit with Mewtwo. I heard about that.]" Butterfree says.

"So, what do you think you'll do after you recover?" Arceus asks.

"[I don't know. With all these new attacks flying around, I think I'm out of my league. I haven't trained or battled in the longest time.]" Butterfree replies.

"[That being 12 years?]" Buizel asks.

"[More like 8. I was battling 4 years after I left Ash, till we settled down in Viridian Forest.]" Butterfree answers.

"Hey, is that the place you were caught, too?]" Hunter asks.

"[Yeah. Pidgeotto too. I was Ash's first capture. Heh, Misty never liked me. Though I think she mellowed out after I evolved.]" Butterfree answers.

"[Well, I think I have an idea, but you'd need to ask Enrai for help. She may not be much for contests, but she knows how to show us off.]" Hunter says.

"[You mean like what you did to my Swift earlier?]" Buizel asks.

"[Actually I wanted to try something, but yeah, close to it.]" Hunter says.

"{You bastard.}" Buizel keeps to himself.

"[I could use more rest first. I'm gonna get her back!]" Butterfree says.

"You rest then. I'll speak to Enrai before you wake up tomorrow." Arceus says.

"[Okay.]" Butterfree agrees.

By morning, Enrai was the only one up and was sharing the peace with Arceus near a pond. He mentions Butterfree's story, and Enrai is amazed that a Pink Butterfree exists, despite the fact that an island where pink pokemon live are only pink because of the odd berry. She mentions that a Butterfree's Shiny Form isn't truly pink; the body is a purple with more of a red hue, the hands and feet are pink, the eyes are green, and the wings have a pink tint. But after a silence, Enrai soon changes the subject.

"Hey Arceus? If the Flame Plate is ever removed, do you think I'd really lose my life?"

"...I'm not entierly sure. I've never had to save a human like that before. The fact that it saved you proves I have abilities that are still unknown to me. With Team Rocket having my Jewel of Life, chances are they'll be after the rest of my Life Plates, and you."

"That just means we'll have to be careful from now on."

"It also means both teams will have to work that much harder...especially me."

"[Eeeeeennnnnnraaaaiiiiii!]" Hunter calls.

"That's my cue." Enrai says.

Back at the Pokemon Center, Butterfree was standing with Hunter, Sparkler, and Buizel. He was trying to tell her that he wanted help in showing off to his mate.

"Oh geez Butterfree, I'm not one for showing off like that." Enrai says.

"But I am. I won a Master Rank Smart Contest once. If we can train Butterfree to learn Bug Buzz, I can help him." Ame says, appearing behind the pokemon.

"You're not very smart if you forget to dress yourself in the morning." Enrai comments, as Ame is only wearing a pair of red boxer shorts.

"Actually Froslass stole my bag again and chances are she's in the middle of town with it. I'm borrowing your Rizardon so I can get a Bird's Eye View." Ame replies, holding Rizardon's ball.

"Be careful with her." Enrai says.

"I'll be back soon." Ame says, dashing out the door and calling out Rizardon.

"There's something wrong with his Froslass." Arceus says.

"When my Luxray was a Luxio, he did that to me with every chance he got. I can't tell you how many times I had to rely on my Pokemon to cover me." Enrai says.

"[Let's train now!]" Butterfree demands.

"Okay, easy. Let's see, I think for now Sunset will be a good start. Let's get started, Butterfree." Enrai says.

"[Let's hope he doesn't use Fly and win.]" Sparkler says.

"[How about Thunderbolt in general?]" Buizel reminds.

"[Er...oh yeah, forgot about that.]" Sparkler says.

Enrai starts to work on training Butterfree, keeping an eye out for signs of fatigue. Nurse Joy had sent out a Wobbuffet she was keeping in another room to keep an eye on things while her and Chansey stood by for trainers. Sunset was trying his best not to use attacks that would tke Butterfree out in one go, but using Fly to make it an air battle was creative, as this also had Butterfree use muscles he hadn't used in a while. When Ame return an hour later now fully dressed, he, Rizardon, and Froslass find that Butterfree had defeated Sunset. Butterfree had gotten stronger already, learning Psybeam. But it became too tired to continue, which Wobbuffet reported. Butterfree is taken back to his room to rest, although he wanted to keep going. A couple hours later, Butterfree wanted to go again, his opponent this time being Buizel, as he is slightly stronger than Sunset. Since he knew no super effective moves, Butterfree could fight more freely and not have to watch out for the Static Ability. However, he still had issues when it came to Sonicboom and Aqua Jet. Buizel refused to use Iron Tail as an attack that strong might damage Butterfree further, stopping any recovery being made. Within an hour, Buizel was defeated, and Butterfree had grown to learn Silver Wind. But again, Butterfree tires out.

With the day passing by fast, Butterfree kept training until one of his bandages came off. He had to be cleaned off, which required removing the others ones, and replacing them. Not being able to fight was making Butterfree anxious, but he knew he had no choice but to heal up a bit more first. He had done good, learning Tailwind eventually. With a break pretty much stopping the trainers, Enrai took this opportunity to use her Bubble Mail to write a letter to Cynthia. Ame eventually asks where Enrai got the Iron Tail TM, and she states that she has other TMs she stored away in the PC for safe keeping. She had somehow rigged the system in order to do so, and plans on bringing the Item Storage back one day. Wurmple eventually approaches Butterfree as he was looking out the window from atop a couch.

"[Teach me to evolve!]"

"...[Why should I? I can tell you'll become a Beautifly.]"

"[So you don't like me then?]"

"[It's not...Look, it's hard for me to adjust right now.]"

"[But you're doing great so far.]"

Butterfree facepalms, then tries again, "[I was beaten by a Beautifly.]"

"[Not surprising considering your age.]"

Butterfree hits his head against the window, unable to make Wurmple understand. Then, he gets an idea, "[If you want to evolve, meet me in Virdian Forest when things are dark."

"[Yay!]"

"{Maybe after he evolves, he'll understand.}" Butterfree thinks, mistaking the gender.

Enrai approaches Butterfree with a plate full of special Pokemon Food. Wurmple tries to climb on it, but Enrai pulls her off and places her on the floor. She then puts the plate on the couch where Butterfree follows and sits.

"I'm no chef, but I did learn from my aunt at one point how to make Healing Pokemon Food. She calls it that because it's cuts down the duration of illness in a Pokemon, but I figured maybe it'll help you get better just as fast. Not to mention, it's full of things that'll fight off infections." Enrai says.

Butterfree is then given a plastic spoon. He takes a small bit from the pile, which looked like scrambled eggs, and eats it. He quickly falls in love with the taste and happily digs in. Wurmple nearly uses Poison Sting on Enrai, but not before getting stopped by Froslass. Enrai leads Froslass over to the others where Wurmple is shown her dish. Enrai then takes out a bigger bowl of Pokemon Food to Arceus, who was playing around with his Life Plates, changing color to freak out other people. He states he was doing so out of boredum.

Nightfall soon comes. Wurmple sneaks out of the Pokemon Center on her own, meeting Butterfree at the entrance of Viridian Forest. She sees that other Bug Pokemon are around, as well as a few Pikachu, Pidgey, and Hoothoot are present.

"[These are friends of mine. They agreed to help me help you evolve, since I can't really fight yet. You will take on these Weedle first, since you're both Poison types. Then you'll face the Pikachu, then Pidgey, and finally Hoohott. These other Butterfree and Beedrill are here to aid in healing as they look for berries daily.]" Butterfree explains.

"[Wow, this sure is a lot.]" Wurmple says.

"[It'll be worth it in the end. Now then, prepare yourself!]" a Pikachu says.

Throughout the night, Wurmple works extra hard in order to evolve. After defeating a few Weedle, she finds she wasn't too far away, and becomes a Silcoon, which will then lead to Beautifly. She was able to keep her early attacks so she could defend herself against the others. She found it a lot harder to battle because she was just a shell. However, by sunrise, just as the first rays were starting to peek over the trees, she evolves once again, breaking out of the shell as Beautifly. Butterfree was a bit shocked to find that he was incorrect about her gender, find the red semi-circle spots at the top were small, indicating she was female.

"[Gyah! You're really a girl?]" he freaks.

"[Duh. You really are old.]"

"[Someone grab me a PokeDex...]"

"Wurmple!" Ame can be heard calling.

"Butterfree!" Enrai calls.

Beautifly flies over to where the too are, and surprises them both. Butterfree soon joins in, seeing Ame's eyes light up seeing that his Wurmple didn't become a Dustox. Enrai's guess was right, that Wurmple would become a Beautifly. She looks over at Butterfree and smiles, knowing he had done something good. Butterfree flies over and Enrai takes hold of him, petting his head.

As morning became noon, the trainers had gotten more experience into Butterfree, seeing how much his stamina had increased since yesterday. With all the training, he eventually learned Bug Buzz. Now it was Ame's turn to take over. He presents Butterfree with his Yellow Scarf, wrapping it around the Pokemon's neck. Butterfree was now determined to win back his mate from the Shiny Beautifly. It was now back to the forest, one more time.

Deep in the forest, Butterfree was leading the trainers, Hunter, Buizel, and Arceus to his current nest. They finally find it in a little dugout next to a tree, and Pink Butterfree and Shiny Beautifly were there. Butterfree jumps into his nest, interrupting the two, and challenging the Beautifly to a Show-Off Match, no fighting. Shiny Beautifly accpets the challenge. Butterfree starts off using a combination of Confusion and Poison Powder, making it take on the shape of a heart. Beautifly isn't threatened, and uses a combo of Morning Sun and Stun Spore. Butterfree uses Sleep Powder, Poison Powder, and mixes them with Silver Wind, soon using Gust to keep everything in place. Beautifly uses Bug Buzz and Silver Wind, making the Silver Wind dance in place. Butterfree uses the same trick, but adds in Confusion and Psybeam. Beautifly wasn't sure what to pull off next, but as he thinks, Pink Butterfree uses Captivate on both of them, stopping the showdown.

"Wait, what's going on here?" Ame asks.

"[Butterfree was winning!]" Hunter shouts.

"[I have a bad feeling about this...]" Buizel says.

Pink Butterfree signals for something to come out, which confuses both male Butterfly Pokemon. Soon, a male Vibrava comes crawling up a tree, making the wings buzz in such a way that it sounds soothing to all ears. Pink Butterfree nuzzles up to Vibrava. Shiny Beautifly becomes enraged that he is not the winner, or the mate. Butterfree becomes heart broken once more and lands till he's sitting on the ground. Vibrava and Pink Butterfree fly away together. Shiny Beautifly storms off.

"Damn. Even after all that..." Ame says.

"Maybe this is why Legendaries like myself don't mate." Arceus says.

"Butterfree...I don't know what to say...I'm so sorry, little buddy." Enrai says, feeling failure climb into her heart.

"[Another reason I'm waiting.]" Hunter says, his ears and tail lowering.

"[Damn it all!]" Buizel says.

Butterfree then makes a decision after having memories play through his mind. He turns to Enrai, locking eyes with her.

"[Enrai, please take me with you.]" Butterfree says.

"He wants you to take him with you, Enrai." Arceus translates.

"Are you sure about that? What if Ash comes by this forest again? And Pidgeot, won't he be lonely?" Enrai asks.

"[Yes. I might meet Ash if I go with you. And Pidgeot will be fine without me.]" Butterfree says.

"If that's what you want, Butterfree. Okay. Here, climb into this Luxury Ball then." Enrai says.

Butterfree whacks it away complaining it's too fancy. Enrai puts it away and tries a Great Ball instead. Butterfree taps it with his mouthpiece and is absorbed into the ball.

It shakes once...

It shakes twice...

It shakes a third time...Click. Butterfree is now a part of Enrai's team. As he is transported into the PC for the first time, Enrai decides to back track to take him out and add him in, not to mention having him continue healing first. Along the way, she adds in more to the Bubble Mail, and once in town, puts it in a mail box.

* * *

**NOTE FROM RYDRAKE:** I will explain the 12 year thing. It has been about 12 years since the episode _Bye-Bye Butterfree_ was launched in America. This technically means that 12 years have passed since Butterfree's release, and also makes all main characters 12 years older from when they debuted. This story does not follow any official arcs from the main storyline.

* * *

**Items on hand:**  
Hyper Potion x30  
Full Restore x48  
Revive x49  
Full Heal x30  
Escape Rope x8  
Dire Hit x10  
Elixer x10  
Flame Mail x1  
Razor Claw x1  
Starpiece x5

**PokeBalls:**  
Poke x10  
Great x9  
Ultra x9  
Timer x9  
Luxury x9  
Quick x7  
Rugaji's Ball

**Key Items:**  
PokeDex  
Poffin Case  
Seal Case  
Super/Good/Old Rod  
S.s. Aqua 2 Ticket  
PokeTech


End file.
